La Triste y Trágica Historia de Digimon
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Izzy furioso por la tortura que recibe Matt va a atacar la raíz del problema: La secta donde se encuentra Sora, ¿Podrá conseguir su objetivo o será vencido antes de lograrlo? ^.^ Léanla no se arrepentirán ^.^
1. El Reclutamiento de Sora

Buenos días, o tardes, depende de ustedes. Les advierto; puede que lo que vayan a leer no sea de su agrado, pero si lo es, espero que lo disfrute ampliamente. Primero los formalismos; esta es una Historia que puede llegar a poseer cualidades de historias lemon, lime, yaoi, etc. No soy muy entendido en esos términos así que espero que me perdonen.  
  
Esta historia es sobre lo que pasó un día como cualquiera, incluso como este (o noche en defecto)... ¿Quién sabe?, podría pasar... en este mundo... ¿o no?  
  
Todo parte así:  
  
La Secta de los Sombreros Negros  
  
o  
  
La triste y trágica historia de Digimon  
  
Capítulo 1: El Reclutamiento de Sora  
  
Tokio ardía, el calor sofocaba hasta el más frío de los transeúntes, el calor humano era intenso también; mucha gente en el mismo espacio no era la mejor manera de evitar un sobrecalentamiento. Mientras esto ocurría la niña pelirroja caminaba apaciblemente por las calles del centro de Tokio, esa niña, mas bien joven, poseía por nombre Sora, era del alto rango de los niños elegidos, representar el Amor no era un puesto completamente envidiable y de gran prestigio, por lo que ella estaba completamente orgullosa con sus logros personales. Ella nunca esperó que por se un día elegida llegara a ser tan importante.  
  
Repentinamente en un hastiamiento de calor Sora se detuvo y contempló el sol, radiante e imponente, nada podría detener su sádica luz que a veces nos beneficia, y a veces no, pero desgraciadamente en resumen: demasiado caluroso para una niña tan importante y delicada como ella, Sora.  
  
Repentinamente vio a una persona de altura media-alta caminando por la misma vereda. Este personaje se distinguía del resto por estar completamente vestido de negro y muy abrigado, poseía incluso hasta capa. Sora no podía creer que a alguien se le pudiera pasar por la mente usar semejante brutalidad de vestuario.  
  
Este sujeto con gran tranquilidad, parsimonia y quietud (o sea MUY lentamente) se le acercó, la miró directamente a los ojos (y quizás disimuladamente a otro lado, eso queda a TÚ decisión), se quitó cortésmente el sombrero que traía puesto, este era muy semejante al que alguna vez tuviera Mimi hace ya algunos años solo que una versi{on negra con una bella "M" de oro en el frente. El extraño le dirigió la palabra:  
  
-¿Tú eres la niña elegida conocida como...? - sacó de dentro de su capa negra un pequeño pedazo de papel muy gastado.- ¿Sora?  
  
Sora quedó un tanto asombrada con el extraño, aún siendo un completo desconocido la reconoció a la perfección entre una muchedumbre increíble. Su extraña voz tranquila la puso un tanto nerviosa. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo:  
  
-Si soy Sora - Su voz denotaba un tanto de angustia, preocupación y temor - Y... ¿Quién eres?  
  
-Mmm... - El extraño aparentaba un aire de sabiduría y se limitó a continuar con breves palabras - Un fanático que te reconoce muy bien, ¿o no?  
  
-Si - dijo Sora aun un tanto desconfiada -, pero, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?  
  
-Eso no es importante - El extraño bostezó, se aclaró la garganta y continuó - Yo soy el líder de una humilde secta que presido. Y mi único interés es que tú te unas a nosotros.  
  
El extraño devolvió el papel que tenía en la mano a su capa. Su orgullo por lo que había dicho recién era completamente notorio.  
  
-Es que yo... - dudó Sora - No sabría...  
  
-Vamos, en nuestra secta pagamos a los miembros ya que ellos hacen sus trabajos, y son muy buenos sueldos.  
  
-Pero no sé siquiera de que es esta secta.  
  
-Muy simple te enseñaremos el arte de la magia, la lucha y la sabiduría.  
  
-Estoy confundida  
  
Sora se veía muy confundida por las extrañas peticiones de este sujeto y por eso lo único que cabía en su mente era que posiblemente se encontraba frente a un loco o realmente era algo así como un tipo raro que la necesitaba para algo raro.  
  
-Vamos Sora, serás aprendiz y luego empezarás a subir en el escalafón social, como nosotros lo llamamos, y los sueldos prometidos soy muy altos mientras más subes.  
  
Sora solo podía pensar el porque un sujeto extraño le ofrecía algo por lo que generalmente, en este caso, Sora debería pagar. Aunque algo le cruzaba la mente, ella no tanto por el dinero, podría acceder a esto por poder aprender magia, encontraba divertido como sacaban conejos los magos de sus sombreros.  
  
-Para que me necesitas, porque no sino no hubieras estado buscándome.  
  
-Es que tú posees cierta afinidad a la magia, a la magia de verdad no esa que muestran esos falseados magos por las calles, no; lo que yo te ofrezco es poder hacer esferas de energía, curar, crear cosas, volar; todo lo que la verdadera magia te podría enseñar. ¿Aceptas incorporarte?  
  
Sora meditó esta charla. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aceptara, pero algo le decía que iba a ser malo al final, pero la primera parte ganó así que:  
  
-Acepto - dijo Sora entusiasmada.  
  
El extraño sonrió malévolamente frente a ella y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:  
  
-Bienvenida  
  
Pasaron dos días. Sora se encontraba en su habitación, tendida en su cama apaciblemente esperando lo que fuera a pasar, junto con ella estaba Hikari sentada en una silla cercana viendo un arreglo floral hecho por la madre de Sora.  
  
Había comentado con Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, Ken y Yoley, por ende con casi todo el grupo, sobre lo que había pasado con el extraño, todos quedaron extrañados con eso, Koushiro le propuso a Sora buscar en la Internet algo sobre esa secta, el único problema era que solo podía saber sobre la vestimenta y el rango de ella. Hikari se quedó con ella como escolta por si algo malo pudiese ocurrir. Con Daisuke y Mimi no pudo conversar ya que no se encontraban disponibles en esos días.  
  
-¿Qué pasará ahora? - le preguntó inocentemente Hikari a Sora.  
  
-Realmente no sé Kari, solo podemos esperar a nuestro destino y ver que sucede. Aun recuerdo los apacibles días en el Digimundo, y los actuales tan apacibles como en el ayer, espero que este sujeto no arruine la paz y quietud que reinan en el Digimundo.  
  
-Y así seguirán - dijo Hikari parándose de su asiento - no permitiremos que un completo desconocido venga y nos quite lo que deseamos más en este mundo, la paz universal. Tanto como en este mundo como en el DigiMundo.  
  
Sora aplaudió irónicamente a Hikari, ella se sonrojó y se sintió avergonzada. Sora se levantó rápidamente , luego sonó el timbre. Ella había intiutido lo que pasaría. Hikari la siguió a contestar la puerta. Y era el mismo extraño que se había encontrado en el centro, con su misma ropa y sus mismas características:  
  
- Buenos días bellas damas - dijo cortésmente inclinándose un tanto - He venido por ti Sora. Un automóvil nos espera abajo para nuestro primer día como maestro y alumna - El extraño aparentó recordar algo -. Se me había olvidado, me pueden llamar Master, ese es mi nombre, peculiar ¿no?, pero también pueden llamarme "El Santo". Ah, también te traje esto.  
  
De su capa El Santo sacó una caja y se la dio a Sora, mientras que a Hikari un pequeño trozo de papel, aparentemente una tarjeta de presentación. Sora abrió con un tanto de recelo la caja, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que adentro había una polera negra de mangas cortas gigante y un pantalón bastante suelto de cuero negro.  
  
-Pruébatelo - dijo El Santo.  
  
Sora fue a su dormitorio y se cambió de ropa rápidamente. Al volver se veía bastante extraña con esa ropa, pero al fin y al cabo no se veía nada mal, incluso se veía dentro de ese estilo vestir bastante bien.  
  
El Santo le hizo un gesto a Sora para que revisara su bolsillo izquierdo. Eso hizo. Sora sacó del bolsillo izquierdo una piedra de Amatista muy hermosa. Sora estaba bastante feliz con el regalo, aunque algo aun la hacía desconfiar de él.  
  
-Esto te dará un puesto relativamente alto. - Dijo El Santo con una sorisa de lado a lado- ¿Estará bien que recibas unos cien dólares diarios?  
  
Sora miró muy feliz a El Santo, estaba feliz por todo esto, aceptó sin demora. Sora tomó sus cosas y lo acompañó hacia la calle.  
  
Hikari se quedó leyendo el papel, la invitaba a unirse a esta secta.  
  
Sora acompañó hasta un lujoso vehículo donde sería llevada hasta la secta. Hikari vio desde el apartamento como se alejaban. Poco después unas convulsiones atacaron a Hikari, empezó a revolcarse por el suelo y su cara demarcada por el dolor, estuvo así mucho tiempo, las convulsiones la obligaban a saltar en el suelo, choque eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo, no la dejaban pensar, solo la imagen de El Santo estaba en su mente, un dolor profundo, eterno y malvado rasgaba su ser. Luego de un rato se recuperó muy adolorida, ensangrentada, se sentó y pensó:  
  
-¿Dónde había visto a ese tipo antes?  
  
Hikari vio una escena muy extraña en su mente, ángeles, blancos y negros en el cielo, grandes ejércitos y destrucción, luego oscuridad, un pequeño ruido, un rasgueo de pala, que miedo le provocó eso. Es puso en posición fetal y se tumbó. Sabía que algo estaba mal.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno este Fanfic esta dedicado a mi prima, solo esta primera parte, la más fome, jejejeje luego sabrán quien realmente es El Santo y que es su secta, etc, más adelante ;) y toda una horda de personajes, no abandones esta historia, es prometedora y tendrá las más diversas tramas.  
  
Deja Reviews ;) ^.^  
  
Tengan un buen día, si pueden....  
  
;)  
  
Master, the Gambler 


	2. Carne lívida

ADVERTENCIA: La explícita demostración y muestra de contenido no apto para menores hace de este fanfiction un "no apto para menores (de al menos) unos 12 años", ¿No es obvio? Prosigamos; en este fanfiction existe presencia de relaciones solamente heterosexuales, por eso los hemofóbico pueden leer este fanfiction sin temor a encontrarse con material homosexual.  
  
Después de leer el fanfiction; por favor, suscribe tu review. Tu opinión me importa para saber si es de agrado general estos fanfictions. :D  
  
Ahora me plazco en presentar la siguiente parte de esta historia donde más misterios aparecerán y nadie sabe como terminará: Carne Lívida, el segundo capítulo de la Triste y Trágica historia de Digimon  
  
Carne Lívida:  
  
Ya eran las seis de la tarde, el sol de la ciudad de Tokio había sido aplacado por la creciente oscuridad, unas pocas negras nubes empezaban a hacerse presente en el vasto cielo. La gente seguía yendo y viniendo por las calles de esa lejana y moderna ciudad del centro de Japón. Entre los grandes edificios, que se alzaban desde la base del suelo hasta las alturas más inalcanzables por la mente humana se encontraban los más fantásticos y colosales edificios. Entre dos de ellos había una puerta de madera de roble roja con bordes de oro, gran cerradura y una joven junto con un tipo vestido extrañamente; pero aparentaba solo unos pocos años más que ella. Ambos aparentemente esperaban algo ya que no se movían, se miraban mutuamente casualmente, solo por coincidencia.  
  
-Mira Sora, - dijo El Santo - ahí está la limusina que te llevará a casa.  
  
Eran Sora y El Santo, esperando por una lujosa limusina negra que ya se acercaba. El majestuoso automóvil se detuvo lentamente al lado de ellos. El Santo muy educadamente le abrió la puerta a Sora para que entrase, Sora muy complacida, agradeció el favor y entró seguida por El Santo el cual se observaba feliz de tener un nuevo adepto a la secta.  
  
El interior de la limusina era muy acogedor, aunque a su modo, pequeñas figuras góticas y un oscuro tapizado le daban una apariencia muy similar al de la secta por dentro. Ya dentro de la limusina Sora y El Santo empezaron a intercambiar palabras:  
  
-Espero que tú estés feliz con tu paga Sora -Dijo El Santo- más el pequeño bono que te di, eres la mejor pagada de tu especialidad. Todo solo por ser mi niña elegida preferida.  
  
El Santo se rió entre dientes.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Respondió Sora-, nunca me habían pagado de tal manera por ninguna cosa que haga. Además, tuve un genial profesor. Ese señor afroamericano era muy bueno para lo que se refiere a enseñar. Pero gracias a tú enseñanza de cómo poder revisar mis poderes fue más que útil.  
  
Sora había tenido durante el día harto trabajo en la secta, aprender tanta magia tan de repente no es cosa fácil.  
  
El Santo le había enseñado a revisar su nivel de magia el cual consta de extender la palma, concentrarse de manera muy especial (no conviene que lo revele, derechos de autor están puestos en juego), y ¡pum!, Se forma una doble esfera de energía; una dentro de la otra, el tamaño, el color y la posición de las manchas de colores definen la especialidad mágica que uno posee.  
  
-Muéstrame tu esfera de energía Sora -Dijo El Santo -, quiero ver que tanto has progresado.  
  
Sora asintió, extendió su palma y con un poco de esfuerzo creó una esfera mágica frente a él. Su tamaño no era mayor que el de una pelota de golf y poseía un color rosado cerca del contorno de la esfera interior y un rojo más intenso en el exterior. La esfera, aún siendo pequeña, iluminó notoriamente el obscuro interior de la limusina. Se podía sentir un leve calor emanando desde la esfera.  
  
El Santo empezó a pasar su dedo por encima de la esfera, como si la leyera. Tanto tiempo llevaba con su secta que podía leer fácilmente las esferas de energía de los diferentes integrantes de la secta. Sora se sentía un tanto avergonzada por el diminuto tamaño de su esfera. Su maestro, que no era de tan alto rango de todos modos, poseía una esfera un poco mayor que el porte de una pelota de básquetball.  
  
-Tu esfera es de la justa manera como pensaba que era, ha crecido como medio centímetro desde la mañana -Dijo el Santo sin dejar de mirar la esfera con notorio interés -, sabiendo tus antecedentes como niña elegida es fácil de comprender; tu emblema y tu digimon calzan justamente con tu esfera. Este rosado me explica algo sobre de magia sobre sentimientos, por el tono yo diría que es el amor, aunque es muy parecido al de la traición, lo cual no necesariamente signifique algo, o tal vez lo signifique todo y el rojo es obviamente del fuego, es intenso, y eso me indica que será de gran poder.  
  
Sora estaba asombrada de la manera en que El Santo leía su esfera, no podía entender algunas cosas de las que hablaba pero de todos modos se sentía agradecida por el favor de leerle la esfera.  
  
-Gracias -respondió Sora- me esforzaré por alcanzar un alto rango en esta secta.  
  
-En mi rango y nivel mágico agrandar medio centímetro la esfera era por lo menos un año de grandes esfuerzos de superación. Debes estar feliz.  
  
Ya habían llegado al hogar de Sora. La limusina se detuvo, El Santo abrió la puerta y dejo salir a Sora, El Santo salió inmediatamente después de ella.  
  
-¿Por qué tú bajas aquí conmigo? ¿No deberías encargarte de tus asuntos en la secta?- Dijo Sora.  
  
-Mira -respondió tranquilamente El Santo- hay algo que me dice que te acompañe, eso es todo. Me retiraré inmediatamente después que entres y todo esté bien. Además, todos los trabajos en la secta pueden posponerse si la seguridad de uno de sus integrantes se puede poner en peligro.  
  
Sora lo miró extrañada pero se había comportado bien con ella, por eso es que lo dejó entrar a su hogar. Sabía que nadie estaría, ya que todos sus familiares que podrían estar habían salido y la habían dejado a cargo. Pero tenía la seguridad de que volverían pronto.  
  
No se le cruzó por la mente la real intención de El Santo. Solo lo supo hasta que abrió la puerta y entraron...  
  
Cuando Sora abrió la puerta. Se escuchaban ruidos del interior, Sora y El Santo corrieron al interior y encontraron a Hikari revolcándose en el suelo, con un ataque semejante a la epilepsia, revolcándose en el suelo, estaba bañada en sangre, inconsciente, atragantándose con su propia sangre. Su boca y el suelo estaban llenos de sangre ya que había perdido su lengua, la cual, estaba en una pequeña posa de sangre al un lado de ella.  
  
Sora la única cosa que pudo hacer fue emitir un gran grito, pero tanta fue su desesperación que su voz se apagó y cayó sobre una silla mirando anonadada a su amiga en tal condición. Alguien podría haber pensado que se desmayó con los ojos abiertos.  
  
El Santo se adelantó y revisó a Hikari, vio que aun no estaba muerta y que podía ser sanada. El Santo estiró su palma, su palma se abrió pudiéndose ver sus músculos y sangre dentro de ella. De ahí salieron tres esferas verdes, semejantes a esmeraldas con un extraño punto blanco en el centro las cuales levitaban. Las esferas empezaron a levitar sobre Hikari lanzando una extraña clase de luz que la revisó y luego, del punto blanco de las esferas salieron unos rayos rojos que empezaron a curar las heridas de Hikari, una de ella se mantuvo constantemente lanzando su rayo hacia la cabeza de Hikari, esta sanaba los problemas mentales de Hikari.  
  
Poco rato después Hikari estaba completamente sana ya no sufría de las convulsiones y su lengua estaba donde siempre tuvo que estar. Sora estaba muy asustada, El Santo trató de reanimarla, algo la logró aliviar, pero aun seguía en su silla sin ánimos de moverse. Así que El Santo se limitó a decir:  
  
-Me llevo a Kari a su departamento, debe descansar después de tales convulsiones, de paso le daré unos pocos billetes para que se reanime, sé que el dinero no es todo pero es lo único que podría darle que realmente la pudiese hacer feliz. Bueno Sora, tranquilízate y te veo mañana, dejaré tu dinero en la entrada. Adiós.  
  
Después de terminar de decir esto Sora se limitó a despedirse con la mano a la lejanía, El Santo tomó en brazos a Hikari y se la llevó pero antes le dejó en la entrada el dinero a Sora, hasta el último centavo prometido, más el pequeño bono que de pequeño no tenía nada.  
  
Ya eran las siete de la tarde cuando El Santo salió con Hikari inconsciente en sus brazos. La llevó unos metros hasta un asiento cercano a un teléfono público, sentó a Hikari y ágilmente El Santo se preparó y la besó en su pequeña boca y luego solo de la boca de El Santo se pudo escuchar entre dientes:  
  
-Listo...  
  
Entró a la cabina telefónica y repentinamente El Santo se cubrió con su capa. De bajo de la capa algo se movía, pujaba por salir, al final se reveló lo que había debajo de la capa, era nada menos que Hikari, solo que con la vestimenta que traía puesta El Santo, esta nueva Hikari dijo:  
  
-La metamorfosis funcionó como siempre -La voz de esa Hikari era idéntica a la original, la diferencia con esa Hikari era de que era realmente El Santo (¿No es acaso muy obvio?)-, ni Taichi podría diferenciarme, El Santo tiene una metamorfosis más y tan perfecta como todas. JA, JA, JA (Dijo El Santo)  
  
El Santo se empezó a reír dentro de la cabina como cualquier villano que cometiera un gran acto delictivo. Luego tomó el auricular del teléfono, buscó una moneda en su abrigo estilo Matrix, no encontró nada además de fichas para apostar. Salió de la cabina y registró a Hikari, hasta que encontró una moneda, pero al sacarla cayó una foto, El Santo la recogió y la observó: Era Takeru; en la mente de El Santo se había maquinado un sórdido y malvado plan. Puso la foto donde estaba y metió la moneda en el teléfono y llamó a Takeru:  
  
-¿Aló? ¿Takeru? -Dijo El Santo imitando la voz de Hikari - Me gustaría invitarte a mi casa...  
  
-¿A tu casa? ¿Pero qué tú no estabas en la casa de Sora?  
  
-Sí pero ella ya volvió de la secta, le pagaron bastante bien y El Santo, que es apuesto, genial, poderoso, amable y todos lo que se te ocurra líder de la secta, me dio un poco de dinero, y me preguntaba si te interesaría gastarlo conmigo.  
  
La línea se mantuvo en un terrible silencio. Takeru estaba un tanto extrañado por tanta admiración por El Santo. Pero la voz de Takeru cortó ese silencio respondiendo de la manera esperada por El Santo:  
  
-Esta bien, ¿Pero debo llevar algo o algo así?  
  
-No pero juguemos a algo, haz como si no te hubiera invitado y trata de convencerme de que puedas gastar el dinero conmigo, ¿Ok?  
  
-Me parece - contestó Takeru con voz entre infantil y pícara- haré mi mejor intento.  
  
-Adiós T.K.  
  
-Adiós Kari.  
  
Todo había funcionado como él había pensado, incluso El Santo creía que iba a ser más difícil. Takeru realmente era un tonto no pudo diferenciar entre Hikari y El Santo. Ahora solo quedaba la otra parte: Hikari.  
  
Tomó delicadamente a Hikari, El Santo volvió a su forma natural, y le dijo:  
  
-Hikari -Dijo con voz muy dulce y calmada- despierta...  
  
Hikari se levantó inmediatamente, se extrañó mucho por el lugar donde estaba y de su aún más extraña compañía. Hikari se levantó con una apariencia de extrañeza, se cruzó de brazos y miró a El Santo por un instante y luego preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí?  
  
-Muy simple -Respondió tranquilamente El Santo-, después de que yo llevé a Sora a la secta tú, mi estimada, tuviste unas convulsiones, pero poco después te tranquilizaste y empezaste a pensar donde me habías visto antes, pero no duró mucho tu razonamiento y caíste de nuevo en más convulsiones que duraron hasta que llegáramos. Al llegar estabas bañada en sangre, te curé y te traje hasta acá, ves que no soy tan malo. Lo único que traté de solucionar, pero no funcionó, fue un problema mental que tenías por algo así como unas desilusiones amorosas...  
  
-¿¡Cómo te atreves a meterte en mis problemas sentimentales!? - Gritó Hikari completamente airada pero luego se sonrojo- ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
-Nada en especial -dijo El Santo con una gran sonrisa en su cara- Hice una cita con T.K. en tu casa en un rato más, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Hikari se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza, no entendía como pudo hacer tal cosa pero de todos modos igual se sentía agradecida, y por eso dijo con una voz muy apagada:  
  
-Gracias...  
  
El Santo se alegró al oír la respuesta, El Santo sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder y que él mismo podría muy fácilmente cumplir su sórdido, malvado, maquiavélico, cruel, sádico, diabólico (realmente malo) plan. JAJAJA, bueno realmente no es tan malo (de momento). El Santo sacó unos billetes y se los entregó a Hikari y le dijo:  
  
-Este dinero es para que te entretengas cuando llegue tu amiguito, recuerda ser tan mala como sea posible -El Santo se rió después de decir eso, Hikari había comprendido lo que le decía- Pero si estas pensando lo mismo que yo, bien protegida.  
  
El Santo le apuntó con el dedo índice en la misma manera con alguien experimentado que le advierte de algo a alguien menos experimentado. Hikari se extraño un tanto pero comprendió el mensaje, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tal malo puede ser tener ese tipo de relaciones con la persona que uno estima de tal manera?  
  
-Solo una cosa más -Dijo El Santo-, tú debes hacerte la tonta, sé que le gustará a T.K., y lo otro que se me olvidaba Tai salió y fue a visitar a Izzy, así que estarás sola con T.K.  
  
El Santo mostró una destruida sonrisa, se puso sobre sus talones dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar riéndose en voz muy baja. Repentinamente desapareció.  
  
Hikari empezó a caminar y subió hasta su piso y departamento, ya ahí se puso en el balcón y observó como de poco a poco se obscurecía la tarde de Tokio. Pensaba en los viejos tiempos, ahí había conseguido a Gatomon (Tailmon), los buenos tiempos... Ella esperaba volver a ser llamada para salvar al mundo junto a su hermano y a T.K. el mundo...  
  
Ahora estaba retirada, no era necesario la presencia de una heroína en este momento; el mundo era feliz tal y como estaba.  
  
Hubo un pequeño crujido desde la puerta, pero Hikari no lo escuchó sino que siguió pensando y cayó en una depresión. Lloró tristemente y disimuladamente, no quería que ni ella misma se diera por enterado que lloraba, aunque su tristeza se lo hacía denotar notoriamente. Pero repentinamente alguien la abrazó por la espalda y le besó la mejilla.  
  
-¿Cómo estás Kari? -Dijo la voz de la persona- Soy T.K y ya que pasaba por aquí y la puerta estaba abierta, me entusiasme y decidí entrar a saludar a la persona más bella.  
  
Hikari se volteó y pudo ver la cara de Takeru la cual le sonreía, ella se secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó. Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos sin decirse nada, el momento era demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo en ese momento. Takeru se separó de Hikari y se sentó en un sofá, le hizo un gesto y ella se sentó sobre él y lo siguió besando; y así estuvieron...  
  
Dentro de la mente de Hikari aparecieron las palabras de El Santo: "Pero si estas pensando lo mismo que yo, bien protegida", así que tuvo que arruinar el momento, El Santo había salvado su vida y algo dentro de ella le decía que no era tan malo como parecía y debía hacerle caso:  
  
-T.K., antes de que sigamos con eso podrías ir a comprar protección, o sea, tu sabes, condones y cosas por el estilo.  
  
Takeru se le quedó mirando de extraña manera, pero comprendió que tenían la misma idea final (tener sexo, hacer el amor, coger, copular, etc.), pero ella ya que era más precavida quería hacerlo con precauciones, así que Takeru se levantó y se preparó por ir a comprar la "protección". Pero mientras Takeru se aproximaba a la puerta Hikari lo detuvo:  
  
-Espero que no te hayas enojado, pero de todos modos toma este dinero para que hagas lo que debes hacer.  
  
Takeru se extrañó un tanto por la extraña frase que le había dicho pero aceptó el dinero que le daba Hikari, el cual era bastante. El Santo había pensado prácticamente para comprarse una cama nueva y un equipo completo.  
  
Takeru bajó las escaleras dispuesto a comprar las cosas, por muy desconsiderada y desubicada que hubiese sido, una oportunidad así no se consigue todos los días  
  
Al llegar a la salida encontró a un llamativo sujeto vestido de un tono medio púrpura que tenía en la boca un puro o cigarrillo, la distancia era mucha y él no podía distinguirlo. Al pasar por su lado este tipo lo detuvo, ahora podía verlo bien, tenía un extraño cigarro con olor a incienso y un maletín negro en una de sus manos. Era El Santo vestido de otra manera, de todos modos Takeru no lo conocía y por eso no lo reconoció.  
  
(Lo que están a punto de leer fue el máximo delirio de mi mente por favor no se dejen llevar por esto, no lo altero para mantener la historia.)  
  
-¡Hola broder!, ¿Andas medio necesitado de Salmón? ¿Eh?  
  
Takeru quedó un tanto extrañado pero conocía como hablaban esta clase de tipos y entendía a que se refería.  
  
-Mmm... y si necesitara salmón broder, ¿Cuánto me costaría?  
  
-Barato broder, barato, poca lana, mucho salmón. De la mejor calidad, palabra broder, palabra.  
  
-Bien broder ¿Cuánto es?  
  
-Aquí tienes solo son dos tres de esos billetotes. Pura calidad broder, palabra.  
  
El Santo sacó un salmón de su maletín y puso su mano en espera de los billetes; Takeru quedó perplejo, ¿Quién diablos era ese idiota que confunde el Salmón con la droga?  
  
-¡Oye estúpido! ¿Dónde está la yerba?  
  
-Mmm... Parece que por aquí broder. También está rewuena broder, palabra.  
  
El Santo sacó una mata de té, Takeru lo golpeó y prefirió continuar con lo que realmente necesitaba.  
  
-Oye de casualidad tendrás en ese maletín tan guay "protección"...  
  
El Santo sacó una barra de protector solar, un revolver y un "mata- suegras" (HORROR). Takeru agachó su cabeza y se tapó la cara con la mano, tal tipo no podía ser más estúpido.  
  
-¿Tendrás "protección" para cuando dos son uno? ¿Me entiendes broder?  
  
-Ah, asquerosamente típico broder, podrías haber partido con eso broder. Todo ya estaría listo si empezáramos por lo que necesitamos. ¿O no broder? Palabra...  
  
El Santo sacó de su maletín una colección de objetos de toda índole sexual.  
  
-Aquí hay -Dijo El Santo- Condones normales, de colores, musicales, con formas, fluorescentes, vibradores; cremas de lubricación, DIV, toallas higiénicas, papel sanitario, un orgasmatrón (Aparato que se supone que será vendido a futuro para tener relaciones sexuales por Internet O_O), un auto- masturbador, test de embarazo, cremas, diferentes tipos de espumas, consoladores, DE TODO, en especial condones. ¿Necesitas algo de esto broder? Pura calidad...  
  
Takeru se cruzó de hombros, y pensó un instante y respondió:  
  
-Unos cuatro condones -Dijo vergonzosamente -, de los fluorescentes, porfa broder.  
  
-Más vale cuatro que uno, ¿ah? Broder -El Santo se rió estruendosamente mientras le pasaba los condones- Buena elección broder ¿Algo más broder?  
  
-No graxias broder -Takeru se dispuso a pagarle, pero la cara de El Santo le decía que le faltaba algo-, bueno y el auto-masturbador.  
  
-Bien pero antes de nada -la voz de El Santo había vuelto a su manera normal lo cual sorprendió a Takeru - Las mujeres sienten el placer del acto sexual por motivos psicológicos, no como el hombre que es por medios físicos, como los que el auto-masturbador te pueda dar, así que solo cariño y no digas nada estúpido - La voz de El Santo volvió a su manera extraña para terminar - Ten una buena noche broder. Solo calidad con la chava...  
  
El Santo no pensaba exactamente que él le pudiera pedir el auto- masturbador pero le dio lo mismo y se lo entregó, era como una argolla de goma junto con un pequeño motor, luego, recibió el dinero, se despidieron y alejaron.  
  
(T.T Les juro que no fue mi intención T.T)  
  
-Caliente -Pensó El Santo para si mismo mientras se alejaba.  
  
-Raro -Penso Takeru mientras subía las escaleras.  
  
-Se va a masturbar mientras sube las escaleras- Susurró El Santo -, ¡En público!, no hay respeto...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!- Se escuchó un grito desde dentro del edificio.  
  
-Nunca fallo -Dijo El Santo y empezó a reírse.  
  
Takeru se acercó a la puerta la abrió delicadamente para que Hikari no se percatara, empezó a llover torrencialmente. Takeru cerró la puerta suavemente, se desnudó y puso el condón fluorescente, buscó los fusibles y apagó la luz en la casa. Sintió unos movimientos y vio hacia la ventana, parecía que había dos figuras extrañas pero un oportuno relámpago aclaró al menos una de ellas, era Hikari, con solo un delgado trozo de ropa encima que a la escasa luz que había tomaba la consistencia de la más sensual seda, nada más. Hikari se rió al ver cierto palillo flotando en el aire de un tomo verde fluorescente. Hikari botó su último pedazo de ropa si se cargó sobre los brazos de Takeru.  
  
Lo que pasó entre ellos dos esa noche, solo quedó entre ellos, fue algo sublime y sagrado, o eso ellos creían. El Santo los observaba por detrás de la ventana, él era la otra figura. La respiración de El Santo empañaba los vidrios del vidrio mojado por la lluvia mientras miraba. Takeru hacía feliz a Hikari y Hikari hacía feliz a Takeru. Takeru había seguido los consejos de El Santo y todo había salido como esperaba; Pero, un error fatal cometió; Takeru estaba montado sobre Hikari, todo estaba bien hasta que Takeru...,  
  
Takeru recordó, recordó algo no sabía porqué pero le recordaba las antiguas confrontaciones entre él y Davis, se reía de recordar esos tiempos, ahora Hikari era suya, y de nadie más, con esto sellaba el amor que sentía por ella y se interponía frente a todo el resto.  
  
Él aun no sabe si fue él realmente el que lo dijo o fue El Santo el que lo influyó a decir eso, ese recuerdo no tenía porque ser recordado, pero fue, eso es lo extraño. Y sin pensarlo Takeru dijo:  
  
-Davis - Y empezó a reír.  
  
Takeru al decir eso se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Un relámpago iluminó la sala y pudo ver a El Santo viéndolo por la ventana y recordó el último consejo, todo había acabado, lo único que lo podía salvar era que Hikari no se hubiese dado cuenta. Pero no fue así...  
  
Hikari al oír esto miles de malos pensamientos corrieron por su mente, pero, su ingenuidad la hizo pensar solo en lo que dijo por algo así como; jajaja, Davis se lo hice mientras tu sueñas con que te mire y te tome en cuenta. Y tenía razón en ese punto, lo dijo realmente por esa razón, ahora recordaba más, él había sido novio de Davis, él realmente no había competido con Davis por Hikari, sino, Hikari y Daisuke por él, y ahora todo caía frente a él. Sintió como su espíritu de desmoronaba ahí mismo.  
  
Hikari se paró y repentinamente sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un rojo fulgor. De su cuerpo empezaron a emerger destructivos relámpagos que empezaron a quemar todo alrededor, incluyendo a Takeru que se salvó por poco de ser electrocutado. Takeru huyó por las escaleras, desnudo y en llamas. El pánico consumía a Takeru al igual que el fuego que lo envolvía.  
  
Takeru tuvo suerte de llegar a la lluvia, la cual logró aplacar el fuego. La lluvia lo había salvado y su alma se sentía un poco mejor, pero dentro de él; el gran error cometido lo carcomía por dentro aún, finalmente se desmayó perdiendo el conocimiento pensando con sus últimas energías lo malo de lo que había hecho.  
  
Mientras tanto Hikari caía desmayada en su apartamento, su mente estaba envuelta en extraños pensamientos. Pensaba en que había logrado hacer magia, también pensaba en lo que había hecho Takeru, ¿Lo perdonaría?, No, no lo perdonaría, había cometido algo muy grave como para ser perdonado, pero, tal vez no lo logré satisfacer y recordó algo divertido sobre Daisuke, ¿Lo haré tan mal que se puso a pensar en otra cosa? Pensamientos como esos entraban en su mente. Al caer finalmente Hikari desmayada al suelo todas las llamas fueron apagadas, El Santo a través de la ventana la vistió y trató de internalizarse en su mente para borrar la memoria de tan mal recuerdo. El Santo lloró por no poder sanarla, pero aún quedaba Takeru, así que bajó para auxiliarlo.  
  
El Santo recogió a Takeru y lo vistió mágicamente con unas ropas semejantes a las que normalmente usaba. Sintió un odio tan grande por dañar tan severamente a alguien que no merecía tal daño, incluso El Santo tenía sentimientos. Lo llevó a las cercanías de la casa de su hermano Yamato Ishida, ahí consumaría su venganza. El gran objetivo de la noche para El Santo era Yamato, matar a un inconsciente no lo haría mejor que él...  
  
El Santo tocó levemente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos mientras miraba hacia el departamento, era tarde pero por eso era el mejor momento para lo que debía hacer, todo había funcionado como debía, todo en absoluto. Excepto por el daño hecho por Takeru a Hikari. Aunque en la confusa mente de El Santo no sabía si él realmente había influido a hacer que Takeru digiera eso. Solo se golpeó la cabeza y prosiguió.  
  
El Santo miró con asco a Takeru y lo volvió a tocar en sus labios con una gran expresión de gran repugnancia. Escupió, no era la primera vez que hacía esto a un hombre para poder tener la capacidad que lo caracterizaba con el beso pero esta vez le dio especial asco por este personaje aún solo tocándolo con los dedos, se sentía sucio por dentro y así mismo culpable de quien sabe que.  
  
Botó a Takeru entre unos matorrales y siguió su camino subió las escaleras, se transformó en Takeru y tocó a la puerta, Yamato abrió la puerta asombrado por ver a su hermano a tales horas de la noche. Yamato tomó un poco de aire y le dijo:  
  
-¿Por qué estas aquí hermano?  
  
-Bueno, es que tuve problemas para llegar a mi casa por eso preferí venir acá.  
  
-Esta bien, entra te ves mojado. Tendrás que cambiarte, creo que aún tengo algo de ropa tuya.  
  
En ese momento, El Santo pensó en la mejor manera para que Yamato estuviera de espaldas hacia él para poder atacarlo, se le hacía más fácil el trabajo así, pasaron varias cosas por su mente pero cuando recordó que era Takeru, y sintió el asco que sentía hacia él, pensó que arruinar su vida no era mala opción. Así que...  
  
El falso Takeru se acercó rápidamente y pretendió besarlo, este lo apartó rápidamente y le gritó:  
  
-¡Qué te sucede!  
  
-Disculpa -Dijo El Santo cínicamente - Es que, no sé, me siento mal, no soy yo mismo.  
  
El Santo sonrió profundamente  
  
Yamato bufó y se dio vuelta, era el mejor momento para atacar así que El Santo recuperó su forma original y se dispuso para atacar. Sus ojos se volvieron azules, se agachó levemente, abrió su boca y..  
  
Pero Momento, ¿Qué será de Sora, Hikari y Taichi? Si o no que puede esperar la historia, esta media aburrida así que demos un vistazo a lo que pasa en otros hogares.  
  
Bueno suspendiendo su emoción les cuento que Sora se recuperó del impacto poco después y salió de su departamento y fue al centro a comprar ropa con el dinero ganado en la secta. Hikari seguía inconsciente, pero por extrañas razones estaba acostada en su cama con su pijama (El Santo probablemente) y Tai...  
  
-Bueno Tai está todo listo para lo de mañana - Dijo Koushiro - Solo falta que hagamos las llamadas.  
  
-Sí Izzy - Respondió Taichi - debemos aun llamar a Matt, a él aun no le contamos, bueno tampoco le contamos a su hermano, pero les contamos en un rato más.  
  
Koushiro asintió.  
  
-Será una gran fiesta...  
  
Volvamos a lo que sucedía entre Yamato y El Santo:  
  
El Santo desplegó un tentáculo que tenía debajo de la lengua la cual se extendió largamente; silenciosamente enrolló el cuello de Yamato y lo empezó a estrangular.  
  
La cara de Yamato empezó a tornarse de un tono azulado. Intentaba zafarse pero no lo lograba, el dolor, sufrimiento, angustia y pánico que estaba experimentando por Yamato complacía de gran manera a El Santo.  
  
En la parte inferior del tentáculo de El Santo había un agujero de donde apareció otro tentáculo, pero este tentáculo era como los tentáculos de las medusas, transparentes y azulinas. Este segundo tentáculo entró en la boca de Yamato y empezó a tratar de sacar algo de ahí. Finalmente logró sacar algo extraño de dentro de Yamato: Su Alma. Desenrolló su tentáculo del cuello de Yamato y la introdujo a su boca tragándose el Alma de Yamato.  
  
Yamato cayó al suelo, totalmente blanco, el dolor sin dolor, el pánico sin pánico y extraños sentimientos desagradables habitaban el cuerpo desalmado de Yamato.  
  
Luego El Santo sacó de su bolsillo una araña que tenía sobre ella algo semejante a una semilla pequeña y verde oliva. La araña empezó a moverse frenéticamente por todos lados, hasta que El Santo le indicó lo que debía hacer.  
  
Yamato se cayó al suelo o eso él creyó, tanto era el dolor que no sabía si caía o no, pero un golpe interior especialmente fuerte lo hizo pensar en una gran caída.  
  
La araña lo alcanzó, esta se internalizó en el cuerpo, Se podía ver el contorno de la araña avanzando por todo el cuerpo de Yamato, hasta alojarse en la base del cráneo de Yamato. Yamato empezó a sentir aún más dolor y comenzó a revolcarse como un cerdo por el suelo. Yamato después de las convulsiones se levantó y le dijo a El Santo:  
  
-Cuerpo bajo control amo, memoria reprogamada para función necesitada.  
  
Yamato se cayó al suelo, pero esta vez parecía solo estar durmiendo, sin dolor, sin pánico, sin la pesadilla que acababa de sufrir. La araña salió del cuerpo de Yamato y volvió a El Santo.  
  
El Santo rió, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se largó del lugar.  
  
Bueno eso es la segunda parte de esta serie de historias. Espero que les haya gustado, era media mala pero de gustos hay todo. Quiero agradecer a la gente que puso reviews en mi anterior historia. Les agradezco mucho. La próxima vez será más interesante, habrán cosas raras y de todo. Pon todos los reviews que se te ocurran y recomienda mi historia, ;)  
  
Master, the Gambler 


	3. Dentro de la esfera

Capítulo 3: Dentro de la esfera.  
  
Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto, para bien o para mal, a terminar esta historia que quedó inconclusa, pero esta vez me voy a poner un poco más serio con mi trabajo y evitar las estupideces de los fics anteriores. Por favor poner reviews para saber si mis historias son de vuestro agrado. Reviews!!!  
  
El SANTO ha vuelto una vez más!!!  
  
El dolor empezó lo obligó a revivir, a renacer, a abrir los ojos, a pararse, a asimilar el dolor que recorría su destrozado cuerpo, lleno de llagas cometidas por quien sabe quien. El primer pie bien puesto sobre el suelo representó un esfuerzo máximo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla a sentir su pierna fracturada hacer presión contra el suelo, los severos astillamientos y quiebres les hicieron experimentar un estado sublime y perfecto de dolor, tanto que abrumaba su ser y su conciencia, el segundo pie fue tanto más difícil. Poco a poco se fue vislumbrando la imagen de poseedor de ese cuerpo, una persona que fue hace muy poco severamente dañada que ahora se reincorporaba para afrontar su destino y todo lo que se le cruzara, el peso de su cabeza aún no le permitía levantar la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, sus vértebras luxadas, adoloridas, destrozadas lo obligaban a tomarse esta empresa de levantarse con mucha calma y dolor. Con una mano sobre su hombro y miles de cicatrices levantó repentinamente su cabeza al escuchar a alguien hablándole:  
  
-Yamato...  
  
Eso fue todo, sus ojos no reaccionaban aún pero lentamente la silueta del emisor de esa sencilla palabra fue aclarándose pera que él pudiera ver quien le hablaba. Intentó decirle, intentó preguntarle quien era pero todo se resumió en un bufido de dolor y sufrimiento, su garganta se encontraba despedazada por dentro, llena de coágulos.  
  
-...¿Por qué sufres?  
  
¡Qué pregunta más ridícula! Parece que su interlocutor no podía ver ni comprender el deteriorado estado en que se encontraba, se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y el le preguntaba el por qué de su sufrimiento. Intentó reírse pero no encontró suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, todas estas reacciones eran motivadas por el dolor y por eso no se podía demostrar algo distinto, a su pregunta logró articular dolorosamente algo:  
  
-No sé - Respondió Yamato.- Nunca había experimentado tanto dolor...  
  
-¿Dolor?¿Yo no te veo adolorido?  
  
Yamato con una irónica risa intentó mostrar que estaba en un pésimo estado, no podía comprender que esa persona no se diera cuenta de su estado.  
  
-Me duele mucho - una lágrima se le escurrió-, ¡Demasiado!  
  
Con ese grito el hombre que tenía lo miró con ternura, pero no se veía convencido de que él estaba en mal estado.  
  
-¿Por qué te quedas ahí y no me ayudas?  
  
-Por que no necesitas ayuda - respondió, con una voz muy comprensiva -, solo debes avanzar un poco y llegar hasta mi y verás que tus heridas son una efímera y mera ilusión.  
  
Yamato sin saber por que le hacía caso a ese sujeto se aproximó a él. A medio camino chocó contra algo, su cara se estrelló contra una pared invisible, el efecto retardado de todas sus heridas reaccionaron en una erupción de dolor que lo botó y lo dejó inmovilizado en el frío suelo. Con su puño golpeó el suelo y pensó: "Debo pasar, pero no puedo"  
  
-Que raro que choques contra algo que no existe - le dijo el sujeto -, confía en mi, no hay pared.  
  
¿No hay pared? Esa pequeña oración se quedó grabada en su mente y con sus codos intentó seguir avanzando, pero el muro invisible lo seguía reteniendo. Esto lo enfureció y con un acceso de furia y dolor se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y gritando atravesó el muro invisible.  
  
-He visto rayos más lento - le dijo el sujeto al ver que Yamato estaba a sus pies -. Ahora levántate y dime si sigues sintiendo dolor.  
  
Yamato se levantó con mucho dolor, efectivamente sentía mucho más dolor que antes pero con una extraña facilidad logró levantarse. Asombrado por esto le dijo a este extraño sujeto:  
  
-Aún siento dolor, y más que antes.  
  
En ese preciso instante el sujeto le sonrió y desapareciendo en una nube oscura que se desparramó por el vacío lugar, ahora que se percataba se encontraba en un lugar blanco, pero muy vació, no se alcanzaban a ver paredes, luego se dio la vuelta y vio un vidrio gigantesco convexo y detrás de eso mucha oscuridad, incluso, ese vidrio asemejaba un tubo que se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista.  
  
Un extraño sonido lo hizo darse vuelta, con el dolor que acarreaba lo hizo con quejumbrosos sollozos; para su asombro, estaba rodeado de espejos y al verse se dio cuenta que no tenía heridas, hematomas o cualquier signo de una agresión, ¿Todo ese dolor había sido un invento de su imaginación? No estaba seguro pero si de algo estaba más que seguro el dolor se había ido. Estaba libre de esa extraña sensación, fue entonces cuando vio en su reflejo, detrás suyo, al que lo había salvado, los espejos se esfumaron y pudo hablar con él:  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
El aludido se rió disimuladamente un poco, era una pregunta tan obvia para él, aparentaba que nunca se la hubieran hecho.  
  
-¿Yo? - Dijo - Aunque no es muy importante te diré que me llaman Dego, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú? Y tan importante es ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
  
¿Dego? Que extraño nombre, ahora que lo podía analizar bien era un tipo un poco más bajo que él, de consistencia maciza, con una ropa muy parecida a El Santo, ¿El Santo?, ¿Quién era él? No podía recordarlo, de pronto un flujo de ideas le respondieron su pregunta, era quien lo había herido y había suplantado a su hermano, un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó pero pronto sus furiosos sentimientos fueron extinguidos... Agitó su cabeza y terminó de examinar a Dego; tenía pelo corto y oscuro, tenía una notoria papada, extraño para ser de una edad tan cercana a él, o eso él creía, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una espada que asemejaba la forma de una garra, de unos cincuenta centímetros seguida de un mango de un metro, esto lo tenía sujeto en su espalda.  
  
Volvió en si y pensó la pregunta formulada por Dego, estuvo un rato meditabundo y luego respondió:  
  
-Yo soy Yamato, uno de los niños elegidos - hizo una pausa -, y realmente no tengo idea que hago acá.  
  
La respuesta no pareció satisfacer a Dego, este entonces le dijo:  
  
-Efectivamente, eres Yamato - dijo con voz profunda -, pero, déjame ver, a ti te mataron y te   
  
robaron el alma, no hay otra razón para que estuvieras ahí.  
  
Indicó el tubo de vidrio.  
  
-Supongo que fue El Santo, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?  
  
Yamato se sentía abrumado, ¿Le habían robado el alma? Y si fuera así por que estaba aquí, se sentía confundido.  
  
-Te explicaré - dijo Dego -, Es algo bastante simple, los seres humanos como todos nosotros necesitan un alma para poder funcionar apropiadamente, si la pierden bruscamente pueden desde quedar con graves secuelas hasta morir, o sea, lo que te sucedió a ti. Tu amiga Sora está en la secta de El Santo, ¿O me equivoco?  
  
-Algo me había dicho Sora - le respondió Yamato con su puño apretado -, pero debo decirte que nunca esperé que ese tipo fuera tan malo...  
  
-Te equivocas - le cortó Dego -, El Santo hace honor a su nombre, es un santo, profesa su secta con el fin de hacer feliz a la gente, él perfectamente sería capaz de abandonar todo lo que tiene y morir con tal de salvar una vida importante, y para él importante es un concepto bien pequeño.  
  
-Entonces ¿Por qué me mató? - dijo Yamato con una furia increíble.  
  
-Es que esta siendo manipulado, también afectó a T.K. y a Kari, él entre sus líneas tiene un subordinado que tiene grandes poderes, es más es el tercero al mando, él junto con el segundo al mando y la mano derecha de El Santo lo atacaron mientras él dormía, para este sujeto fue pan comido controlar la mente de El Santo estando ese grado de inconciencia y además teniendo la colaboración de estos otros sujetos - Se encogió de hombros -, ¿Qué se puede hacer?  
  
Dego suspiró profundamente. Yamato se había percatado que durante este tiempo había estado avanzando y estaban aproximándose a una puerta muy pequeña.  
  
-¿Y tú que tienes que ver aquí?  
  
Degu sonrió mientras abría dificultosamente la puerta.  
  
-Yo soy de otra secta, contraria a la de El Santo, pero de todos modos lucho por liberarlo con mis compañeros y mis superiores, él era un rival digno ahora se ha corrompido y deseamos que si es necesario pelear sea contra el antiguo El Santo, que siendo igual de poderoso era tanto más honorable. Ahora entrarás a la ciudad de mi secta, aquí serás instruido para volver a pelear contra El Santo y salvar a tus amigos del peligro.  
  
-Una última pregunta - dijo Yamato-: Que era ese tubo del que salí.  
  
-Es un tubo donde van todas las almas robadas por El Santo, él las necesita para volverse más poderoso y controlar su temperatura corporal. - se dio la vuelta y me dijo - te saqué desde el interior de El Santo. - Sonrió y abrió la puerta...  
  
Frente a Yamato apareció la mitad de una populosa ciudad, junto en su mercado donde se vendían en un colosal griterío los productos. Y sobre los tejados vislumbró un gran castillo, Yamato no pudo dejar de mirarlo por mucho tiempo, era blanco como la nieve, pero colosal como..., nunca había visto algo tan grande, se apresuraron a llegara al portón que siempre se encontraba abierto, de unos diez metros de altura y muchos más de ancho fluía ardorosamente un río de gente, con dificultad pasaron y pudieron contemplar el interior del castillo. A penas habían cruzado una muralla externa del castillo. El castillo tenía por base el fondo de una excavación de fácilmente un kilómetro de profundidad que a su alrededor habían carpas, o eso parecían desde esta altura, también aparentaba un kilómetro de altura sobre la excavación, pero, ¿Cómo la gente entraba al castillo? No habían puentes y llegar a la base era muy largo, vio unos puentes, increíble pensó, pero solo conducían a asesores para llegar al fondo.   
  
-¿Cómo se entra al castillo? - preguntó Yamato.  
  
Dego indicó con su dedo un inicio de puente que era de unos dos metros que no alcanzaba a abarcar los trescientos metros que había entre ellos y el otro pedazo de puente.  
  
-¿Estás loco? - respondió Yamato perturbado - ¿Pretendes matarnos?  
  
-No - respondió Dego -, estos son puentes especiales, son puentes de fe, solo alguien que tenga fe en lo que crea puede cruzar este puente sin caer.  
  
-¿Y que pueden hacer los que no creen en algo?  
  
-Ellos también creen -respondió categóricamente Dego -, ellos creen en la inexistencia de algo superior, eso es suficiente, la fe se puede expresar de distintas formas. - Dego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sobre el puente de fe.  
  
Yamato lo miró asombrado, cerró los ojos, luego el se armó de valor y se aferró a sus creencias, sueños y deseos y cruzó el puente corriendo. Al estrellarse contra una pared seguido de caer en el suelo comprendió que había cruzado el puente, una gran sensación de alivio se apoderó de él y abrió los ojos.  
  
Continuando el camino hacía el salón imperial vio cosas que nunca se había imaginado, seres extraños y toda clase de objetos y personas. Al llegar quedo fascinado con la opulencia del lugar, en el fondo un personaje muy extraño cubierto con una blanca, brillante y gigantesca armadura, sentado en su trono conversando con otros funcionarios del castillo, al verlos llegar se levantó del trono y se acercó a ellos y dijo con una voz muy tranquila:  
  
-Bien hecho Dego - miró a Yamato y continuó -, tu has sido traído hasta aquí con un propósito muy bien definido; ayudarnos a liberar a El Santo del control mental en el que está inmerso. No será fácil, por eso mismo serás entrenado con mis mejores profesores, tal vez te preguntes por qué no vamos nosotros mismos a salvarlo, - Yamato se sintió asombrado al este personaje saber la pregunta que le iba a formular -, la respuesta es sencilla; él es un poderoso enemigo, así también su ejército, y un enfrentamiento armado en la mitad de la ciudad, o en el digimundo; serían miles de miles de soldados caminando por las calles lanzando todo tipo de saetas, flechas, disparos, hechizos y mucho, mucho más.  
  
-¿Y que puedo hacer yo?  
  
-Tú puedes sutilmente entrar en las líneas enemigas atacar al problema desde la raíz, si usáramos otro de nuestros agentes sería rápidamente descubierto, ellos pueden sentir nuestra presencia, pero la tuya la considerarán como la de una persona cualquiera. No se darían cuenta hasta que ya todo su sistema esté colapsando.  
  
Yamato sintió un extraño fervor pasando por su cuerpo, El Santo había jugado con él yo con su hermano, y..., y... ¡Había atrapado a Sora entre sus garras! Ese pensamiento lo perturbó y llenó todos sus pensamientos, no podía comprender porque El Santo había elegido a Sora, a la que él amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Un apasionado sentimiento de furia lo recorrió la venganza se incrustó en su mente y cayó en un estado de ira tan grande que solo después de un tiempo, y con la voz de Dego, pudo frenar:  
  
-Alb desea decirte algo - dijo Dego apuntando al caballero de blanca armadura.  
  
Yamato dirigió su mirada a Alb, un aura de misericordia, tranquilidad y serenidad lo bañaban irradiando esas sensaciones a los cercanos, pronto Yamato se tranquilizó y pudo escuchar a Alb:  
  
-Matt - dijo Alb poniendo su mano sobre su hombro - Es hora de que empieces tu entrenamiento.  
  
Con estas palabras Dego golpeó el suelo con su extraña arma y desapareció, instantes después una nube blanca cubrió a Yamato y a Alb y fueron llevados instantáneamente donde se encontraba Dego.  
  
Este nuevo lugar se asemejaba a los dojos que hay en Japón, pero la diferencia que esta presentaba era su decorado; armaduras, arcos, espadas, escudos y muchos instrumentos extraños, además de poseer grandes dimensiones en si el dojo.  
  
Por una de las puertas corredizas entró un adolescente muy parecido a Yamato, solo que con el pelo un poco más largo, se saludaron.  
  
-Él es que verá tu nivel de pelea y si no eres muy bueno para esto lo tendrás de maestro primero.  
  
Yamato aunque extrañado por lo que le pedían accedió, se dispuso a pelear, mientras su adversario se encontraba con mucha tranquilidad parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.  
  
Yamato tomó la iniciativa y corriendo lo golpeó en pleno de su cara, su adversario ni se inmutó. Yamato asombrado por la resistencia de su adversario recogió su puño para un segundo ataque, pensaba hacerlo más técnico, tal vez le serviría un golpe al riñón. Pero en el lapso en que Yamato sacaba su mano del rostro de su oponente, ese ágilmente le tomó su mano de la muñeca y con un grácil pero violento movimiento le retorció la mano seguido por un leve levantamiento de su ser proseguido de un golpe devastador en la axila de Yamato, esto luxó con asombrosa facilidad la clavícula de Yamato, luego con su adolorido brazo lo levantó por sobre su cabeza y lo azotó contra el suelo.  
  
-Peleas como una niña - le dijo su rival - pero ese golpe de todos modos me dolió.  
  
Un hilo de sangre empezó ha manar de la nariz del sujeto.  
  
Alb al ver esto dijo:  
  
-¡Muy bien! - dijo con cierta ironía a un Yamato derrotado y destrozado en el suelo - no es TAN fácil para un aprendiz de tu nivel dejar sangrando a este estudiante. Con esto quiero decir que no nos demoraremos mucho tiempo en dejarte listo para la gran batalla que se avecina.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Una persona encapuchada se dirigía sin rumbo en la media noche de este agitado día, hablaba consigo, asemejando a un péndulo se balanceaba, no como ebrio, sino como queriendo hacerlo intencionalmente, tal vez recitaba algo, ¿Quién sabe?  
  
Subió por un edificio tranquilamente, la gente dentro del edificio empezó a tener miedo sin razón, un silencio sobrecogedor acompañaba a El Santo por su pequeño viaje.  
  
Al llegar frente a la puerta prevista dejó escabullirse un sobre por debajo de esta. Luego se alejo bajando las escaleras, repentinamente se tropezó con su capa y calló estruendosamente por un costado del edificio sobre unos contenedores de basura. Con este ruido todos los habitantes abrieron las puertas todos a ver que nada pasaba entraron de nuevo y volvieron al tan anhelado sueño, todos menos Koushiro, el que se quedó con una carta en sus manos. La abrió lentamente, extrajo de esta una pequeña carta, la abrió, al verla su cara palideció, un frío corrió toda su espalda y lo dejó atónito, no podía creer lo que leía...  
  
Bueno eso ha sido mi regreso :P Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews!!!!!!!   
  
Esta dedicado a mi prima/hermana y a todas sus compañeras, JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Master, the Gambler 


	4. La muerte de un original

Debo admitirlo, no soporté estar mucho tiempo sin escribir, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir y ahora me reactivo con cambiado aire de imaginación. Esta cuarta parte espera llenar el extraño gusto que dejó su antecesor, solo les recuerdo un pequeño detalle olvidad, Taichi esta en casa de Koushiro durmiendo mientras recibió la carta, y así, que sin más palabrería, los introduzco al nuevo capítulo de La triste y trágica historia de Digimon:  
  
Capítulo 4: La muerte de un original.  
  
Koushiro no lo podía creer, esa carta era una explícita invitación. Pero, ¿A donde?, no lo decía de una manera entendible, o ¿Sería que Koushiro no podía entender la carta?, Parecía japonés, pero, ¿Qué? No es ningún idioma; no era más que un conjunto de rayas que por alguna extraña razón había confundido con su propio idioma, era muy extraño, se asemejaba a algún código, pero con solo verlo no podía comprenderlo, tomó apresuradamente una silla que se encontraba cerca y se desplomó sobre ella con la intención de comprender la carta, los símbolos lo rodeaban y lo llenaban, lo vaciaban y lo dejaban solo, su fascinación por lo desconocido y lo que no podía comprender era su fuente de vida. Poco a poco su atención se fijó en un solo símbolo, era nada más que un punto, era sencillamente un punto, redondo, sin volumen, sin imaginación, tan simple; pero algo le decía, era como si hablara, y de repente soltó una simple letra, la cual desencadenaría el descubrimiento de lo que decía toda la carta:  
  
-¡A!  
  
¿Podría ser? Es la primera letra de los idiomas anglosajones y latinos, era poco racional pero esa pequeña intuición lo obligó a continuar, pero ahora con ayuda, tomó su laptop y con un antiguo programa que hace mucho tiempo le hubiera dado el Sr. Gennay, todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Al ver la carta comprendió que era hora de hacer un trabajo por si solo, y bien hecho. Buscó su Digi-vice entre sus pertenencias y tímidamente se acercó a su computadora, el miedo lo empezó a invadir, cerró sus ojos, un sudor frío lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, sus músculos tensos, su mente abrumada, su conciencia en su contra; "debo llamar y pedir ayuda", "despierta a Taichi y pídele ayuda", le decía, pero en acto de valentía, o pseuda valentía tocó con su Digi-vice la pantalla, esta no reaccionó inmediatamente, discretamente la puerta al Digimundo se empezó a abrir, y con leve timbre una ola de tranquilidad lo invadió, la entrada estaba abierta, era hora de actuar; y sin más pensarlo entró osadamente en el Digimundo.  
  
Unos perros se asustaron y salieron aullando desde un oscuro callejón, los gatos huyeron junto con los perros al sentir la presencia de un ser extraño.  
  
El Santo salió de entre la basura después de haber estado ahí inconsciente por más de una hora. Miró al cielo y dijo:  
  
-Una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos después de la media noche - volvió su mirada al edificio donde poco antes había estado -, Ahora debo revisar la situación y verificar si todo esta en orden...  
  
-¡No lo creo!- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad de las sombras -, Tú debes enfrentarte a mí...  
  
El Santo rió a carcajadas, los pájaros de varias plazas y zonas verdes del sector volaron despavoridos con esa risa.  
  
-¿Tú? - dijo El Santo en todo irónico y denigrante - Mírate a ti mismo estás en un estado pésimo, a penas puedes sostenerte en tus dos piernas - hizo una pausa y engruesó la voz -, más bien, yo debería ayudarte...  
  
Con estás palabras el sujeto que se encontraba en las sombras cayó inconsciente al frío suelo de Tokio. Un foco lo estaba iluminando, se podía ver los rastros de dolor en su rostro, El Santo se acercó poco a poco, lo tomó en sus brazos, lo curó con una de sus esferas y lo llevó en dirección a su casa.  
  
-No soy un mal tipo - le dijo El Santo al inconsciente -, solo que pocas veces puedo actuar como soy. - tomó un respiro -, Aún queda tiempo para que duermas y descanses, el día de mañana será una difícil prueba para todos ustedes, y lo que menos quiero es que la fallen. - El Santo cerró los ojos abiertos de su dormido adversario -, duerme bien Takeru, mañana verás como las cosas cambian.  
  
El Santo se alejó paso a paso por la oscura acera llena de silencio, con rumbo a la casa de Takeru, por un instante se detuvo, tomó algo que tenía dentro de su capa y lo introdujo en un bolsillo de Takeru.  
  
Koushiro abrió los ojos, una ráfaga de arena le impedía ver, pero esa cálida arena solo podía significar una cosa, y esa cosa le llenó de energía y felicidad a Koushiro, estaba en el Digimundo. Poco a poco se empezó a disipar la cortina de arena, los ojos de Koushiro volvieron a ver como deben y se vio al cuerpo exhausto de Koushiro extendido en toda su plenitud en la arena. Se levantó. Inspiró profundamente, ese aire volvía a circular por su cuerpo, se sentía como nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. No soportó la emoción y mandó un correo electrónico con su computadora portátil a todos para informarles de su paradero y las extrañas dudas que tenía, prefirió ser breve y no explicarlas. Cerró su computadora. Levantó la vista y observó un lejano poblado, se sacudió un poco la arena y se dispuso a partir. Habrá pasado una hora desde que comenzó a caminar cuando escuchó un ruido extraño por su derecha. Se volteó para poder ver de donde provenía el ruido y lo único que vio fue un... no sabía como describirlo, era semejante a un cometa con una gran y larga cola de arena que se desvanecía poco después de haber pasado. Koushiro extrañado intentó apresurar el paso, pero ese "cometa" era tan rápido que pronto llegó a la ciudad destino, que ahora se podía distinguir: La ciudad del Inicio. Él no comprendía porque un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apoderaba de su mente, comenzó a desesperarse al ver el cometa llegando y corrió con todas sus fuerzas deseando que no le pasaría nada a la Ciudad del Inicio. Corrió y corrió, hasta más no poder, pero era muy tarde el cometa ya estaba dentro. No pasó nada. Vio una imagen borrosa de algo que él reconocía pero el cansancio lo venció y cayó al suelo con la fuerza de su carrera a cuestas, el alivio empezó a apoderarse de él y todo en un instante se tornó a una perfección y tranquilidad absolutas e inmutables. Pasaron varios minutos en calma, Koushiro aún seguía en el suelo, no estaba hecho para las grandes emociones, y se quedó dormido. Inesperadamente un ruido metálico y de pasos hizo que Koushiro se levantara de su improvisado lecho. Lo primero que vio fue una gran arma, semejante a un cañón de artillería y un centenar de soldados detrás suyo, encabezando semejante ejército tres sujetos, dos vestidos con túnicas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo y el tercero vestido como practicante de artes marciales con un gran bastón en su espalda. Koushiro con un poco de dificultad comprendió lo que sucedía; iban a hacer volar la ciudad del Inicio.  
  
-¡Izzy! ¡Izzy! - le dijo una voz familiar - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Koushiro reconoció esa voz, no podía ser de otro ser, era su querido amigo Tentomon, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro aun encontrándose en tan confusa situación.  
  
-Hola Tentomon - dijo Koushiro suavemente.  
  
-Izzy, tengo malas noticias - le respondió alterado Tentomon - ¡Van a destruir la ciudad del Inicio!  
  
-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - le preguntó Koushiro extrañado por la sorpresiva aparición de su amigo.  
  
Tentomon le explicó que al entrar al Digimundo y mandar ese correo, él había mandado una señal a Tentomon para venir, aunque esta fuera en forma indirecta. Tentomon intentó explicar lo que sucedía, él había estado en la ciudad mientras pasaba el "cometa", que en realidad era uno de los sujetos de vestimenta extraña, había ido a la ciudad a pedir la cooperación de ellos para una campaña militar que iba a suceder en el Digimundo, y la ciudad del Inicio sería un perfecto lugar para reclutar y reabastecer tropas, apelaron tener el control de gran parte del Digimundo y ser los dueños legítimos de este, pero la ciudad no aceptó ser una ciudad de reclutamientos, por esto este sujeto amenazó con volar la ciudad y sobre esta crear otra, mejor y que sirviera los planes de su "secta".  
  
-¿Sabes algo de esto Izzy? - dijo para finalizar Tentomon.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Koushiro, por su mente solo pasó una persona, una palabra, un significado, un ser: Sora. Ella estaba en peligro, y no podía dejarla en tan malas manos, comprendió inmediatamente que su deber era avisar a sus amigos del asunto, abrió su computadora pero un fatal pie aplastó su computadora partiéndola en miles de piezas. Koushiro solo pudo dejar su boca abierta y mirar con terror el dueño de tal pie.  
  
-¿Tú debes ser el emblema del Conocimiento?  
  
Koushiro estaba paralizado, la voz de este personaje era demasiado tranquila y serena como para haber hecho algo tan cruel. Lo único que le quedaba a Koushiro fue mostrar un poco de valentía, por eso, se paró y lo encaró.  
  
-Yo no soy un emblema - dijo tajantemente Koushiro. - Yo soy una persona tal como tu lo eres, mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi.  
  
-¿Una persona? - la irónicas palabras seguidas de la risa del sujeto enojaron enormemente a Koushiro - Nosotros no somos personas, somos ideas, tanto yo como tú somos ideas basadas en lo que pensamos y piensan los demás de ti, te lo voy a explicar con un ejemplo, cuando alguien cita tu nombre inmediatamente las otras ideas piensan en las relaciones que has tenido contigo, para aclarar más; cuando digo Izzy se me viene a la mente un niño muy inteligente, amante de las computadoras, con una gran frustración amorosa y que pretende sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde para encararme. ¿Lo ves? Sólo eres una simple idea, nadie ve a otra persona por la esencia de lo que es.  
  
-Estás equivocado, yo no soy una idea - dijo Koushiro perdiendo los estribos - ¿Acaso una idea haría esto?  
  
Toda la furia contenida dentro de Koushiro fue expulsada en un violento golpe que poco o nada hizo en el rostro de su interlocutor.  
  
-Sí, - respondió - Una idea puede hacer eso, pero no solo puede actuar de esa manera; ¿Qué pasaría si yo te digo que la persona que amas nunca te ha amado, ni lo hará?  
  
Su garganta se volvió un áspero desierto, esa idea le había dolido tanto más que cualquier golpe o escarmiento que haya recibido en su vida, esa palabras cayeron directo en su cerebro, su cuerpo empezó a desestabilizarse, su corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza, su mente se nubló de pensamientos malos, pesimistas, esas palabras hacían eco en su hueco corazón provocando la destrucción de este y a su vez repercutiendo por todo su ser... ¿Me habrá querido?, tal vez no... No, no me quiere...  
Cayó postrado al suelo y comenzó a llorar por las desalmadas palabras que le habían dicho.  
  
-¿Vez? Todos somos ideas, algunas más fuertes que otras por supuesto, - dijo a modo de una represalia -, Yo soy la idea de la Gula - dijo cambiando de voz para darle un pesar solemne a lo que decía -, yo soy sobre nutrido de los pesares y la maldad del mundo, el mundo es mi plato y eso es mi cena, con esta puedo desarrollarme y crecer para seguir creciendo y engullendo todo lo que se me atraviese por mi camino, y así vencer a mis adversarios en un derroche de energía descomunal.  
  
La Gula era un sujeto de casi dos metros de altura con una contextura más gruesa de lo normal para la edad que aparentaba de diecisiete años, estaba cubierto por una túnica negra con rasgaduras, de estas salían largas astillas de medio metros aproximadamente de madera que aparentemente habían sido formadas por los restos de comida que no fueron aprovechados en su propia alimentación.  
  
-Los siento Koushiro - dijo la Gula - es mi deber destruir todo esto, alguna vez fue nuestro, pero cuando algo se revela contra su creador se le debe aplicar mano dura.  
  
Una sonrisa de placer en el rostro de la Gula, Koushiro respondió a esto como pudo intentándose parar una vez más, con esto otro de los encapuchados se acercó y le dijo en el oído de Koushiro:  
  
-Lo siento - su voz era sincera, pero no lo convenció mucho.  
  
Este encapuchado se puso frente a él, expandió sus brazos y sobre Koushiro, él y la Gula se formó una cúpula transparente de cristal. Koushiro se asombró con esto. Pero un ruido a su costado le quitó todo el asombro, la lanzadera había disparado un misil contra la ciudad, Koushiro se levantó y trató de escapar de la cúpula pero sus intentos fueron sofocados tras unos golpes, Tentomon intentó tranquilizarlo.  
  
Koushiro cerró los ojos, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y unas punzantes agujas entrando por su cabeza. La sangre se desparramaba por su alrededor, podía sentirlo.  
  
-Con esto serás más sensible -le dijo la voz de la Gula - y además resistirás mejor la explosión.  
  
Abrió los ojos, no había nadie, estaba solo con Tentomon dentro de la cúpula, y una estela blanca caía poco a poco sobre la ciudad, era la bomba, el pánico lo empezó a inundar todo, el sudor, la sangre sus oídos, sus ojos, lo sentían todo, sentían la premonición de la muerte y de la de muchos inocentes dentro de la ciudad, reemprendió su tarea de llorar, pero ahora con rojas y cálidas lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas, el sudor siguió a las lágrimas y pronto de su piel empezó a manar sangre, no sentía nada, pero lo sentía todo, su mente, cuerpo y alma estaban en la ciudad que no pudo proteger. La bomba cayó, un silencio macabro y cómplice se apoderaron de sus sentidos, empezó a jadear, nada pasaba y eso solo hacía su destino más agónico, sus piernas se empezaron a entumecer, solo sentía la alfombra de alfileres imaginarios que le torturaban.  
  
Un resplandor en el horizonte, un falso amanecer, un luz de muerte y desgracia que aterró la mente y cuerpo de Koushiro, la ráfaga de luz pronto se apoderó del lugar de su lecho de futura muerte, ya lo sabía, sabía que no saldría de esta, nadie podría salvarlo, estaba solo, eso sentía, sabía del infierno que vendría. La explosión sónica levantó una ola de candente arena que fue repelida por la cúpula, pero el brusco cambio de presión hizo que todos los débiles y endebles capilares de Koushiro estallaran, por la comisura de su boca, de sus ojos, por su nariz y orejas la sangre saltó en un frenético frenesí de algo que desea escapar del terrible destino de Koushiro. Empezó a llover, eso limpió la cúpula, pudo ver como una ola de llamas se acercaba, gigante, todo poderosa, sin resentimientos, sin dudas, sin piedad, sin razón, sin discernimiento, sin amor, sin deseos, sin esperanzas, sin posibilidades, son opciones, sin temor, sin fin, sin sentimientos. La ola se acercaba, Koushiro sentía el placentero calor de esa ola mezclado con la tranquilidad de la lluvia que caí sobre él, pero esa ola pronto lo envolvió, la cúpula aún resistía, pudo ver la ola por dentro, llena de lava, de vida, de calor, toda la sangre derramada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se secó dejándole a Koushiro en la garganta una gran costra que no le permitía respirar, se ahogaba, sentía como perdía el conocimiento, se nubló su vista, luego la perdió, pero sus zumbantes oídos le dejaron escuchar el resquebrajamiento del cristal, seguido de la entrada de la lava y fuego que lo aplastaron con tanta fuerza como lo quemaba, su dolor era extremo, realmente la maldición de La Gula era verdad, no se desintegraba solo sentía el calor y presión extrema, su cuerpo fue despojado de su piel y huesos y el dolor se recrudeció. Pero en ese instante todo fue claro para él...  
  
¿Quién soy? Soy Koushiro Izumi, una persona, no una idea, mi misión en mi vida era la de ayudar, no la de triunfar, mi objetivo era conducir a los niños elegidos por el buen camino junto con Joe. Se tranquilizó. Yo la amaba, pero ella nunca me dijo la respuesta a mis súplicas, eso no quiere decir que no me amara, solo que estaba indecisa por algo, ahora estoy tranquilo, me siento libre, he cumplido mis propósitos e involuntariamente alerté en mis últimas horas a mis amigos del peligro. Ahora puedo descansar, soy un persona, un ser, libre y perfecto, nadie ni nada podrán destruirme, ni mi legado, porque mis acciones serán atesoradas en los otros. Mi mente a podido superar la evolución y ser perfecto, no debe ser destruido, debe permanecer perfecto, absoluto y eterno, como siempre ha sido y como siempre deberá.  
  
Y con esos pensamientos los restos del cuerpo de Koushiro Izumi se desintegraron junto con la ola para escapar de su forma terrenal y fusionarse con un ente superior.  
  
Mimi se reclinó en su cama muy agitada tras una pesadilla. Y solo pudo articular:  
  
-Izzy.........  
  
==========================================================  
  
T.T Muere Izzy!!! No lo puedo creer, bueno de todos modos si va a morir que muera de manera heroica, Izzy era uno de mis personajes preferidos pero encontré que no debía meterse en este problema. Espero que les haya gustado, pronto estrenaré una nueva historia y además de continuar esta, espero que dejen Reviews después de leerla... :P :P  
  
Xiaop  
  
Master, the Gambler 


	5. El Ángel de la razón

¡He Vuelto! Una vez más, esta historia espero que satisfaga sus deseos de continuar esta historia que quedó un suspenso terrible, ¿Qué querrán hacer esos sujetos?¿Qué es de Sora?¿Qué es de Matt?¿Qué será de Mimi?

            Es hora que vuelva a escribir y proseguir con "La triste y trágica historia de Digimon":

            ¡Y SIN MÁS RODEOS!:

Capítulo 5: El Ángel de la razón

            Mimi estaba fuertemente aferrada de las sábanas de su cama. Sintió como algo dentro de sí moría, su respiración era agitada. Su estómago se revolvía y acalambraba con este extraño sentimiento de impotencia. Era de noche, faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Todo se encontraba en tinieblas.

            Una súbita emoción de inseguridad la hizo mirar una esquina de su oscura habitación, la más oscura de todas, en ella brillaban tenuemente dos esferas de luz azuladas. Mimi con un terremoto en sus manos prendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Pero esta al prenderse se apagó inmediatamente en un estruendoso relámpago de luz que dejo ver un cuerpo agachado en esa esquina de la cual sus ojos emitían esa luz azul. La luz se extinguió. Mimi, no podía respirar, estaba aterrada, inmovilizada, indefensa.

-Témele a la oscuridad – dijo la agotada y tenebrosa voz desde la esquina -, témele a la oscuridad.

            Mimi aunque siempre había sido un tanto miedosa comprendía que esas palabras además de estar en la razón le provocaban más miedo, un pánico tremendo, un pavor inimaginable, una duda sobrehumana. 

-Ten un miedo constante de que hay algo ahí – prosiguió fatalmente esa voz cansada y agostada – Siempre hay algo o siempre hay temor, nunca juntas, solo en la oscuridad pueden unirse.

            Mimi tras el velo de la noche poseía una cara demarcada, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su boca abierta, atónita, sentía como años de cansancio caían sobre ella. No podía concentrarse para gritar por algo de ayuda, por más que insistía, algo subyugaba su mente y la encajonaba más y más.

-Yo, soy la oscuridad que alumbra con su negro velo – dijo tajantemente la voz, ya no se sentía cansada, ni tímida, sino potente, soberbia y retumbante -, yo nací de las egoístas formas que no dejaron pasar la luz a través de ellas para iluminar a las que estaban atrás. Yo nací de ese odio, yo soy un ser completo con poder y fuerza proporcionada por la ausencia de la luz y calor, estimulado por el egoísmo y el rencor, yo soy el vástago, el austorio, el tronco, la raíz, la copa, la fruta, la semilla del árbol de la maldad. Yo alimento los otros pecados con mis frutos, yo soy los otros pecados que nacen de mi, yo soy la muerte, el fin, el omega. Ese soy yo, por eso me debes temer, yo soy la gran oscuridad, yo...

Una luz fuerte y profunda penetró la habitación, era cálida, Mimi podía sentirlo. Cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la calidez de este lumínico abrazo. Se abrazó a si misma y pudo reconocer algo familiar en esa calidez, aunque nunca la hubiera sentido antes.

-Yo soy la razón – dijo firmemente una voz desde la luz -, yo soy el concepto superior del conocimiento, yo soy la certeza de lo sabido, yo soy la convicción de lo dicho. Yo seré la saeta que te dará fin a tu tenebrosa vida. La malicia que esta dentro de ti será extirpada y reemplazada por gracia.

-Bonitas palabras – dijo el sujeto oscuro desde su esquina -, yo creo que debo abandonar esta situación, me he demorado mucho en cumplir mi propósito y yo te respeto. Por eso te dejaré intacto, para poder enfrentarnos hasta la muerte en otra ocasión.

Dicho esto la oscuridad terminó de abandonar la habitación y dio paso a la luz, un nuevo día comenzaba en un bello amanecer. Mimi se acercó a la ventana, pudo ver un sol frente a ella. Un ser que semejaba al sol, que se paró en su ventana y entró a su habitación. Este ser era un ángel de luz que para poder platicar con Mimi debió atenuar su luz a un pequeño punto en medio de su frente.

            El ángel se dejo ver, era conocido para Mimi, ella solo pudo arrodillarse y llorar de felicidad, tomó las ropas de ángel fuertemente intentando que no se fuera, que no fuera efímero, que no fuera un sueño fugaz, un deseo desesperado de su mente. Sólo pudo articular con una temblante voz:

-Gracias... – reinó el silencio por unos instantes hasta que decidió terminar – Izzy...

            Koushiro, el ángel de la Razón, levantó a Mimi y la abrazó. Besó sus mejillas, su frente y pelo, la volvió a abrazar. Movía sus manos en un sereno ritmo en la espalda de Mimi con el fin de confortarla. Mimi, repentinamente se percató de lo que estaba pasando y con una mirada vidriosa le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasó Izzy? – tomó un poco de aire - ¿Por qué eres un ángel?

-Fue una decisión que tomé – dijo con gran sentimiento Koushiro -, recibí una carta que me informaba de la destrucción de la Ciudad del Inicio y...

-¿La Ciudad del Inicio fue destruida? – dijo Mimi con los ojos más tiernos que nunca Koushiro hubiera visto.

            Hubo un silencio que respondió la pregunta, Koushiro se apegó más a Mimi y se empezaron a balancear como si bailaran un fúnebre baile, por lo acontecido con la Ciudad del Inicio, pero con la pasión que le correspondía a este encuentro.

-Sí – dijo finalmente Koushiro –, intenté ir a salvarla pero en el intento morí. Unos sujetos me encerraron en una cúpula de energía y dejaron que la misma ola de radiación y fuego que arrasó la Ciudad del Inicio se encargara de mí. La Gula y La Ira. La Ira me enjauló, realmente él no deseaba hacerlo pero a qué se habrá debido su actuar. Fueron los de la secta de los sombreros negros. En esa secta está Sora. Debes ayudarla, ese fue mi póstumo deber, junto con decirte que aunque siempre te amé en vida, y ahora aún más debemos olvidar ese sentimiento. Lo siento pero debes olvidarte de mi y establecerte con Joe, él es la buena persona que necesitas realmente, yo lo sé, yo tengo razón.

Dijo estas últimas palabras con una sonrisa en la boca, a él y a ella le dolía tremendamente esto, pero sabían que tenía que aceptarlo. Koushiro se fue lentamente esfumando, hasta que Mimi se encontró en su pieza, sola, abrazando el recuerdo en el aire de su amado, cayó en un llanto profundo, no estaba segura si había sido un delirio o realmente había pasado, lloró y lloró, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza azotándola contra en suelo, ese dolor no era nada contra el de su corazón, un cosquilleo en su mejilla le hizo abrir sus ojos. En su mejilla había una pluma, no era común ni ordinaria, era una de su amado, era grande, pulcra, blanca, perfecta, simétrica. Al ponerla entre sus manos sintió su calidez y su mente se llenó de nuevas y refrescantes ideas que la liberaron de todas sus cadenas mundanas. Se sintió libre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Yamato se encontraba exhausto, había estado practicando sin descanso desde que llegó. El sudor que corría por su cuerpo había teñido su ropa y aromatizado el ambiente con fétido hedor. Alb estaba conforme con el esfuerzo y trabajo de Yamato, y creyó que no era necesario más entrenamiento por el momento. Yamato pudo descansar en una cama después de tanto tiempo. Sin pensarlo siguió al que lo llevaría a su cuarto y se derrumbó sobre su cama con tanta violencia que casi la rompe, pero todo el dolor y la estrepitosa caída fueron confortados por la suavidad de la cama, de ese lecho que lo relajaba. Decidió ducharse, no podía entrar a su cama con todo ese sudor encima, abrió el grifo del agua, y las gotas empezaron a correr por su cuerpo conformando pequeños ríos por su anatomía.

            Pasaron algunos minutos en la ducha. No pensaba en nada especial cuando un agudo pensamiento perforó su cerebro dando a conocer una fatídica noticia que turbó su mente; Koushiro había muerto. No podía creer lo que le decía su instinto, su mente, su subconsciente. Se apresuró en salir de la ducha y vestirse, salió corriendo del baño y se dirigió fervorosamente al salón del emperador. Él tal vez tendría una respuesta para su problema. Corrió y corrió, perdiendo el aire, cansado, perdiendo el conocimiento, llegó. Tomó un instante para descansar, y gimió la pregunta que se agolpaba por salir de su garganta.

            Alb lo miró con desconcierto, tenía una importante visita y Yamato había interrumpido la tranquilidad que llevaba esta reunión. Yamato estaba impresionado por el invitado con quien Alb y otro grupo de alternos conversaban, era un ángel iridiscente, lleno, cubierto y que emitía luz, lo abarcaba todo con su aura lumínica. Este ángel se volteó para ver quien decía esas palabras, y quedó asombrado, Yamato no pudo verlo bien por la gran cantidad de luz que lo rodeaba, pero sentía que lo conocía, era Koushiro, pero no sabía porqué, no lo sabía.

-No hay razón para que me temas – le dijo Koushiro a Yamato -, soy simplemente Izzy, que abandonó su antiguo cuerpo para conformar un ser puro, que basa su fuerza y existencia en la Razón, yo, ahora, soy Koushiro, el ángel de la Razón.

            Yamato nunca fue un buen amigo de Koushiro, pero sus sensaciones se extrañaron mucho al ver tal imagen, no eran malos sentimientos, todo lo contrario, pero la incertidumbre frente a esta metamorfosis creó una extraña mezcla de emociones.

            De repente cayó al suelo envuelto de un terrible dolor de cabeza, parecía como si estuviera siendo aplastada, roída, despedazada. En un intervalo de tiempo su mente empezaba a perder lucidez.

-¡Yamato! – gritó Alb y Koushiro - ¿Qué te pasa?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            El cuerpo animado de Yamato estaba dispuesto a recibir órdenes, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Yamato desde el día en que fue infectado, no era necesaria su ayuda, hasta ahora. Paso a paso, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a caminar como un ser humano, de una manera estrepitosa rodó por las escalas chocando con grandes baldosas en el fin de su caída, la sangre teñía su pelo y lo volvió de un tono anaranjado oscuro, se levantó y con un pequeño hilo de sangre que le corría el cuello empezó a caminar por las aceras de Tokio. La gente lo veía anonadada por semejante sujeto que envuelto por un sanguinolento velo caminaba por las ruidosas calles de Tokio.

            Debo terminar mi misión, debo terminar mi misión, debo terminar mi misión, debo terminar mi misión. Eso era lo único en la turbada mente del autómata. De esa máquina de carne, sin sentimientos, sin remordimientos, sin alma.

            Llegó a un departamento y subió por sus escalas, arremetió en una casa usando su cuerpo como ariete contra una puerta, con tal impacto fue fácil botar la fuerza. La sangre seguía fluyendo. Su víctima, ahí estaba, a unos pasos y por fin estaría el ciclo terminado. Aún siendo una máquina sonrió y se relamió los labios, dando imagen de lo que pronto ocurriría.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_La esperanza para algunos es una pequeña luz,_

_Que los ayuda a triunfar,_

_¿Y eso es buen?_

_ Para mi es una estúpida manera_

_Para engañarse a uno mismo_

_Creyendo en algo que nunca ocurrirá_

_Y esa es la verdad._

_Para otros esa luz es su guía,_

_Arriesgándolo todo en ella y en su fe,_

_Qué estúpidos,_

_Aferrarse de una ideal,_

_Sujetarse de una corazonada,_

_Y esa es la verdad_

_Esa gente tiene el valor para creer eso,_

_Qué ilusos ellos,_

_No valoran lo realmente importante,_

_Y encima tan inseguros van,_

_Que arrastran todos los que pueden consigo_

_Y esa es la verdad_

_Esos sujetos que les dicen amigos,_

_Los usan meramente con un escudo contra su perdición,_

_En un mar de Soledad,_

_De oscuridad,_

_Al cual con su supuesto amor al prójimo los han conducido_

_Y esa es la verdad_

_Y ese sentimiento que consume sus candentes carnes,_

_Al cual llaman amor,_

_Que en un acto romántico, de atrevimiento,_

_Juran a otro para que lo acompañe por su camino_

_Lleno de miedos y deseando al otro caer antes,_

_Y esa es la Verdad_

_Ellos creen saber lo que es mejor para ellos,_

_Y se condenan concientemente al sufrimiento,_

_¿Quién puede saber lo que es mejor sin nunca haber visto?_

_Haber oído, haber sentido, haber mentido,_

_Sin nunca tener razón de lo piensan_

_Y esa es la Verdad_

_Y al lado de la Mentira se encuentra la Sinceridad;_

_Su hermana, su compañera, su camarada,_

_La Mentira es pura, mientras la sinceridad no;_

_La Mentira acepta su error desde un principio,_

_La Sinceridad es un intento de verdad errado por la estúpida mente humana_

_Y esa es la Verdad_

_Ellos sueñan con buenas intenciones,_

_Sienten coma la pureza los abraza al ser buenos,_

_Pero eso es egoísmo,_

_No sienten la verdadera pureza_

_De la Maldad o del Bien_

_Y esa es la Verdad_

_Yo, Hermanos míos_

_Yo no les miento como los otros_

_Yo soy la unión de todos las verdades,_

_Yo he venido a oscurecer los caminos errados,_

_Yo buscaba esa verdad oculta al igual que ustedes y,_

_Yo soy esa Verdad_

            Tras haber recitado a una oscura audiencia un aún más oscuro sujeto este terminó y los jóvenes estudiantes que escuchaban al maestro se levantaron para proseguir con sus clases, algunos un tanto asustados, otros un tanto temerosos, otros histéricos, otros apasionados, todos los sentimientos salieron a relucir con esas palabras.

            Una femenina figura se acercó al profesor, era pelirroja, poco más joven, de aspecto agradable pero con una notoria cara de preocupación:

-No me gustó tu discurso – dijo temblorosamente.

-No había necesidad que te gustara – dijo volteándose El Santo para verla -, Sora, esta secta enseña magia, normalmente la gente que llega hasta aquí no tiene una predisposición tan notoria para la magia como tú, por eso debo incentivarlos de esta manera, siento que no te haya gustado.

-Está bien – dijo Sora convencida.

-Te tengo una mala noticia – le dijo El Santo, la cara de Sora lo miró intensamente, se empezó a preocupar de que no le decía nada, pero si dijo algo al fin – Murió Izzy.

            Sora, perturbada, miró con ojos muy abiertos a El Santo, no podía creerlo, sabía que él no le mentiría, y eso fue lo que más odió en ese momento, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar.

-No te preocupes – dijo reconfortando a Sora – ahora él es un ángel.

            La sonrisa de El Santo tranquilizó a Sora, aunque no entendía a la perfección lo que le decía, pero la calmaba.

            Sora había avanzado en su enseñanza en la secta y además de recibir un alta paga, estaba feliz, ahora daba la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes en sus rituales previos a su ingreso y ayudaba a El Santo en el discurso, al cual recién había participado con unas pequeñas frases al inicio.

            Ya era hora que Sora abandonara la secta y se dirigiera a su casa, así que ella no esperó más, fue a recoger sus cosas, cobró su dinero, se despidió de sus amigos de la secta, se dirigió a la puerta donde El Santo lo esperaba para llevarla a su casa. Se subieron a la gótica limusina y pasó rápido el tiempo en una entretenida charla en la limusina.

-¿Qué es el mal? – preguntó Sora.

-Es un concepto muy extraño y difícil de explicar – le respondió El Santo con una gran sonrisa -, la maldad y la bondad, los dos más importantes conceptos que existen pero en los cuales nadie calza.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Sora extrañada.

-Porque en todo lo malo que alguien o algo hace hay un trasfondo que se puede interpretar como bueno, este efecto también funciona al revés. Si tu robas algo haces mal a la persona que le robaste pero te haces bien a ti mismo. Claro está que hay niveles en cada cosa para poder ver si es más buena que mala o más mala que buena. 

-¿Por qué existe el mal?

-Buena pregunta, en este mundo, todas las cosas que suceden a diario tuvieron un hito en cual se basan para realizarse, y las personas que fueron ese hito, pudieron basarse en otras cosas parecidas hechas por otras o por la naturaleza, y porqué la naturaleza, porque ella busca tanto un equilibrio y se basa en la ley del más fuerte. Sólo el más apto sobrevive, y a veces el más apto no es el que hace las buenas acciones.

-¿Y entonces cómo se formó el principio del mal?

-¿Por qué tan interesada en el mal?, primero responderé tu pregunta; El bien y el mal son cíclicos, cuando el bien prevalece y gobierna justamente, con la razón y la gracia siempre habrá la posibilidad de que surja un anarquista que vaya en contra de todo lo preestablecido y eventualmente derroque el bien. En cambio si el mal lo domina todo, no puede existir un régimen estable, las traiciones, la desolación, la malicia y el caos cobijarían todo y eso no está bien, por eso el sabio preferirá el cambio al sendero del bien para que todo vuelva a la estabilidad.

-Interesante – Sora reflexiona profundamente -, siempre me interesa el mal, porque a él le temo, yo soy buena...

-O eso crees – interrumpió El Santo.

-...y tal vez podría ser corrompida por el mal o dañada por este.

-No te preocupes – dijo El Santo para calmarla –. Preferiría morir mil veces, sufrir eternamente y que mi cuerpo se hiciera pedazos antes de verte sufriendo.

-Gracias – dijo Sora un tanto cohibida.

 Al llegar El Santo sintió que algo no estaba bien en la casa de Sora, estaban en el umbral de la puerta, Sora temblorosa toma la llave de su casa y poco a poco abre la puerta...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡¡¡SUSPENSO!!!  Los voy a dejar intrigados, realmente es medio obvio lo que va a pasar, pero no lo crean. A veces lo que pasa tiene cambios dramáticos. Muchas gracias por leer este fic, el capítulo más largo de los que llevo. Espero que les haya gustado, y la mejor manera de demostrar eso es dejando Reviews, plis, con eso sé si voy por el buen rumbo, hagan una buena crítica y la dejan plasmada en el Review. Ok?

No me importa que digan que soy latero o cualquier otra cosa, meramente díganmelo.

¡¡Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!

Gracias de antemano, su servidor:

Master, the Gambler

"¿Abandonarías todo tus recuerdos, tus experiencias, tus amigos, tu pasado, tu presente por salvar un huidizo futuro?"

Sora en "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano"

De Master, the Gambler.

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	6. Los Pecados

Bueno, me llegaron unos reviews, a si que muchas gracias a todos (as). Espero que sus trabajos le vaya muy bien ^_^

Volviendo al tema. Espero que se hayan entretenido con este fic que aún sigue con su interesante historia. En el último capítulo, "El Ángel de la Razón", el ángel que deja Koushiro con su muerte salva a Mimi de una supuesta muerte, o la aleja de su salvador?, quien lo puede decir, tal vez yo. ^.^ Bueno además de eso Yamato durante su entrenamiento en un descanso ve a Koushiro y cae desmayado. Y VUELVE A APARECER EL CLON DE YAMATO DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ustedes creían que me había olvidado de él?, pues están muy equivocados (En realidad no lo están, lo leí de casualidad uno de esos días T.T). El Santo lleva a su casa a Sora y en eso quedó. Ahora se hora de ver como continua, pero antes de eso, una pequeña publicidad:

            Lea "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano" de Master the Gambler, penúltimo capítulo, como podrías dejar atrás la historia romántica que será recordada en los anales (Suena feo ¬_¬) de Fanfiction. No se lo pierda.

            Lea "Celsius 219º", de Master, the Gambler, Primer capítulo y primera misión de este extraño trío de pirómanos, ¿Podrán lograrlo o su propio fuego los consumirá antes?

            Lea "La mano del Pecado", historia de Misterio donde un extraño psicópata mata progresivamente a los niños elegidos, ¿Será alguien desconocido?, ¿Será uno de ellos? ¿¡¡¡Será EL SANTO!!!? XD

Bueno después de darles la lata con toda esa publicidad innecesaria...

Les presento:

Capítulo 6: Los pecados

            En un escondido recinto de la Secta de los Sombreros Negros una extraña sesión se lleva a cabo en el amparo de la oscuridad lóbrega. Una mesa circular en medio de una habitación en las profundidades más abismales del edificio. No existía la luz, solo los elegidos por el falso dios de la secta podían ver en esa especial tiniebla. Gotas que caían en pequeños charcos hacían eco profundo en el hueco lugar, pequeño y húmedo. Los partícipes de la sesión llegaron de una babosa puerta llena de una flemosa secreción negra. Se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos hechos a elección voluntaria. Algunos de carnes, otros de huesos, otros de oro y marfil, también había uno en especial, el más grande y majestuoso que era de esa secreción negra petrificada con apariencia de costillas y terminada en su cúspide con el símbolo de la secta, y precisamente esa silla estaba vacía.

            Se recitó un cántico fúnebre que puso a tono las disonantes voces de los presentes. Uno de ellos, el más cercano al trono vacío comenzó con la junta diciendo:

-El Santo se ha ido, ahora podemos hablar sobre el tema solicitado

-¡Sí! – respondió energéticamente uno de los presentes que era de gran volumen –, Debemos tomar la decisión sobre el "Mayor Practicante" Sora.

            Todos los presentes asintieron con una mirada de resignación.

-Sora, esa niña ha estado aquí muy poco tiempo y la van a ascender al grado de "Yllux", El Santo se volvió loco – dijo otro –, nosotros estuvimos muchos años trabajando como sacerdotes para llegar a ser los mejores y ser así de importantes...

-Yo creo que se lo merece – dijo uno un tanto alejado de la conversación pero aún en la mesa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Tu eres el más nuevo de nosotros y no creo que puedas meterte en asuntos de tanta importancia.

-No creo que ese sea un buen argumento. Yo vi como mataste a su amigo y me pediste que te ayudara, – le dijo acusadoramente –, y no creo que eso demuestre tu inteligencia para este tipo de asuntos.

-¿Es eso verdad? –preguntó el de mayor importancia.

            El acusado se quedó cayado al ver que estaba siendo chantajeado por su camarada, y que supieran que él destruyó la Ciudad del Inicio de la manera que lo hizo no era la mejor de las opciones, él era de los ahí presentes el penúltimo al mando y no se podía dar tales lujos.

-Continua con lo decías – dijo el importante.

            Se aclaró la voz, era de una altura media, tez morena y abultadas mejillas además de un pelo lacio y de corte muy rectilíneo y horizontal.

-Yo creo que se merece ese rango por que ella esta dotada con el don de la magia, además nosotros nunca tuvimos maestros como El Santo, solo tú – indicando al más importante –, tú solo necesitaste dos años para llegar a tu puesto siendo que algunos de nosotros hemos gastado diez años de nuestras vidas, o sea partimos alrededor de los cinco o seis años con nuestro entrenamiento y pocos años atrás postulamos a este rango.

-Efectivamente.

-Además un Yllux no es un cargo demasiado alto, si se le propusiera para matriarca sería distinto.

            Unas risas salieron y repercutieron en la pequeña sala por la indirecta y extraña broma realizada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo La Ira, espero que tu desempeño al igual como tu lógica siga creciendo – dijo sonriente este significativo sujeto –, volviendo al otro tema; La Gula, como fue la captura de la Ciudad del Inicio.

-Un éxito – dijo La Gula un tanto preocupado –, tuvimos demasiada resistencia – La Ira tosió – pero de todos modos logramos arrasar la ciudad y construir una cúpula lista para ser habitada en su lugar.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿Destruiste la Ciudad del Inicio y pusiste encima una cúpula?

-Sí señor.

-¿Quién te asistió para tu misión?

-La Ira, señor y también Jaim para transportar las tropas. Y un pequeño cuerpo del ejército en caso de oposición.

-La Gula, ¿Comprendes lo que acabas de hacer? Tal vez El Santo te saque de tu posición por hacer eso. Además tengo entendido por lo insinuado por La Ira que usaste violencia innecesaria y mataste un amigo de Sora. Mal, mal, mal. 

            La Gula se limitó a bajar su cabeza en son de pedir disculpas, las que fueron aceptadas con pocos ánimos, La Gula normalmente cometía actos violentos los que iban en contra del pensamiento para solucionar problemas de sus superiores. 

-Al menos hiciste algo bien, tomaste el control del lugar de la Ciudad del Inicio, el suelo es el que proporciona el renacimiento de los digimons en el Digimundo, no la ciudad en sí; solo por eso serás perdonado.

-Muchas gracias – dijo La Gula haciendo una reverencia desde su puesto –, las instalaciones ya estás funcionales.

-Muy bien, hermanos míos – dijo el principal –, ha acabado esta reunión, dejaremos que la Mayor Practicante Sora ascienda al puesto de Yllux.

            Y con esas palabras todos se levantaron, extendieron sus brazos y comenzaron a recitar un ritual maléfico que los representaba, al principio hubo silencio, como si alguien o algo faltara pero luego el más importante empezó a hablar:

_Yo soy la continuación del pecado original,_

_Yo soy la pasión del error humano_

_Que no los deja acaba su especie en una serena muerte._

_La muerte de la extinción._

_Yo soy el libido que corrompe el amor_

_Y lo vuelve morboso, doloroso y opaco _

_Yo soy ese fanatismo; La Lujuria._

_(Silencio de nuevo)_

_Yo soy el resultado del deseo de la posesión,_

_Yo soy la ambición que no te deja dormir._

_Soy ese egoísmo que  no te permite pensar_

_Y extrae el mal para su propio bien._

_No hay mayor calamidad que desear_

_Y no hay peor desastre que la codicia._

_Y yo soy ese deseo; la Codicia._

_Yo soy el resentimiento hacia el prójimo,_

_Soy el dolor de tu alma_

_Por ver al otro triunfar y no tú._

_Yo soy el que repele lo que los demás dan_

_Para devolvérselos con desdén y furia._

_No hay ayuda, no hay piedad, no hay amor_

_Solo estoy yo; La Envidia._

_Yo soy sobre nutrido de los pesares y el mal del mundo,_

_Este mundo es mi plato y es mi cena,_

_Con esta me desarrollo y crezco_

_Para ser mejor, para superar, para sobrepasar._

_Abrumo a los demás con mi deseo de crecer_

_Por que solo así uno es fuerte._

_Yo soy esa fuerza; La Gula._

_Yo soy la pieza que resuelve el puzzle del mal,_

_Yo soy el desencadenador del dolor,_

_Del sufrimiento y el pánico_

_El que te obliga a pedir refugio de mi furia._

_Yo soy la febril muestra del odio,_

_La anarquía, el descontrol y la destrucción._

_Yo soy es caos; La Ira._

            Habían faltado algunos de los representantes; El Orgullo y La Pereza, por eso se había hecho un respetuoso silencio. Todos abandonaron el lugar y se dispusieron a hacer lo que tenían acordado de antemano. Atravesaron por un túnel muy libido lleno de extrañas y ponzoñosas sustancias. El primero el salir fue La Ira, lo que pudo ver fue algo que notoriamente lo estremeció, un ángel que despedía luz por su rostro, sus alas y su afilada y larga espada que a su vez encabezaba un pequeño grupo de soldados. Batallaban arduamente contra los varios soldados y magos de la secta, pero la mayoría se había ido hace un rato por el fin de las clases; los habían tomado por sorpresa. El resto de los Pecados salió detrás de La Ira y contemplaron pasmados la situación. Un malherido soldado de la secta se arrastró hasta la túnica de La Ira y en un grito desesperado le rogó:

-Por favor ayúdennos – tosió mucha sangre, se volteó hacia el La Lujuria y continuó –, se dirigen hacia la sala de los Emisarios Durmientes.

            Las pupilas de La Lujuria se dilataron en un parpadeo, tal vez los otros pecados no comprendían la trascendencia de esos emisarios, pero él sí. Esos somnolientos emisarios debían ser dejados en paz y era preciso que mantuvieran su sueño casi eterno, y si por algún motivo eran despertados el fin de la secta en la Tierra sería inminente. No podía ocurrir eso, sencillamente no podía, El Santo lo mataría si pasaba eso, si es que seguía vivo para volver a verlo.

            Cuando El Santo no estaba, y La Lujuria se encontraba cerca, él era el que mandaba por eso tomo las riendas del asunto y se dispuso a comandar al reducido ejército disponible contra este ángel enceguecedor.

            Le dijo a los otros Pecados que fueran a reunir gente, todo el personal si era necesario.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó temerariamente al ángel.

-Yo, asqueroso impío – respondió el ángel muy exaltado -, soy La Razón, una vez conocido como Koushiro Izumi.

-Veo tú eres al que mató La Gula. Mírate no más en que te has transformado, no preferirías que arreglemos esto civilizadamente y no de esta manera tan violenta.

-No –replicó el ángel enfurecido -, yo no he venido para que tus mentiras oculten la verdad, tus subordinados me mataron y están haciendo daño a mi amigo Matt. Por eso vengo a destruir tu maldita secta.

            La Lujuria estaba un poco nervioso. Este ángel no se veía tan poderoso pero él no quería correr riesgos, solo estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para no arriesgarse él mismo, además no conocía a ningún Matt que haya sido dañado por alguno de los suyos.

            El ángel de la Razón se puso en posición de pelea, tenía en mente destruir a La Lujuria para que así alguien le pudiera decir que le estaba pasando a su amigo Yamato. La Lujuria se percató que no le quedaba mucho tiempo así que decidió tomar la ofensiva; alargó su brazo apuntando con el dedo índice directo al corazón del ángel; este encontró muy divertido la manera en que trataba de intimidarlo, pero no sabía el violento ataque que estaba a punto de recibir. De la punta del dedo apareció fulminantemente una esferita morada de luz que instantáneamente se volvió una línea que atravesó al ángel botándolo al suelo y dejando un agujero por todos los pisos de la estructura dejando verse el sol por ahí.

            El reducido ejército que traía el ángel fueron luego repelidos por los otros Pecados y un aún más reducido grupo de magos expertos que estaban descansando en pisos superiores.

            La Lujuria se acercó a su víctima y susurró:

-Lástima – le dijo al ángel que se encontraba dándole la espalda desde el suelo –, eras fuerte, inteligente y puro, pero aún con todas estas características no pudiste hacer nada contra tu propio ego que te destruyó finalmente.

            La Lujuria levantó una de sus cejas. Algo estaba mal, el agujero hecho por él mismo se dejaba ver en el hombro del ángel, no en el lugar de su corazón, y normalmente y un ángel no muere por una simple herida en el hombro. La Lujuria se acercó más al cuerpo para revisarlo mejor cuando súbitamente la mano sana del ángel se movió rápidamente botándolo al suelo. Seguida de una rápida huida del ángel. La Envidia se le acercó y le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí – respondió La Lujuria levantándose del suelo –, fue muy inteligente y decidió hacerme una trampa y huir a quedarse para morir en nuestras manos, realmente es un sabio enemigo que sabe perder. – hizo un poco de silencio y recordando prosiguió con un fuerte grito – Ah sí, felicidades por esta aplastante victoria.

            En un grito unánime todos los pertenecientes de la secta vitorearon esta victoria. Ya no había peligro, por lo menos por ese momento.

            La Lujuria puso su mirada sobre una puerta metálica muy vieja y con mucho cieno encima, tenía muchos rasguños probablemente de los que intentaron entrar hace poco, un letrero que leía "Sala de los Emisarios Durmientes" coronaba esa lúgubre puerta.

-Xorbal –dijo La Lujuria en un susurro hacia la puerta –, salvé tu perezoso trasero, me debes una.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            El Santo poco a poco giró el picaporte de la puerta, estaba abierta, era muy extraño siendo que al salir Sora había cerrado usando el seguro. Aparentemente había sido forzado. Poco a poco abrió la puerta, unos gritos se escuchaban desde adentro. El Santo al escucharlos de una sola patada botó la puerta, aunque ya se encontrara abierta y pudo atisbar a Yamato desnudo persiguiendo a una Hikari con su ropa bastante desgarrada y destruida. Probablemente la habría violado en todo este rato y quien sabe que más habrá hecho con las pertenencias de Sora, tal vez habrá roto algo importante solo para hacerle daño.

            El Santo saltó sobre Yamato golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro y con esto Yamato, tal cual lo hubiera hecho un saco de piedras, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien Hikari? –preguntó El Santo.

-No mucho – respondió entre sollozos la aludida.

-¿Alcanzó a hacer algo?

-No, por suerte.

-Dime que pasó.

-Miren, yo venía a hablarte Sora sobre unos asuntos con respecto a...  tú sabes, bueno, cuando llegué estaba un poco abierta la puerta, me acerqué y toqué el timbre. Unos golpes en la pared sonaron inmediatamente, lo encontré bastante extraño. Me decidí entrar, y al dar el primer paso vi como tu casa estaba desordenada. Y en ese instante un hilo de agua cayó en mi nariz. Miré para arriba y vi a Matt desnudo pegado a la pared mirándome con los ojos desorbitados. Cayó sobre mí y me jaló la ropa rompiéndomela. Por suerte poco después llegaron ustedes.

-Sí, por suerte, pero, ¿A qué habrá venido Matt a tu casa Sora?

-No sé.

-Sora, Hikari, revisen el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar a descubrir lo que pasó.

            Poco rato después Sora gritó vigorosamente desde su pieza. El Santo y Hikari corrieron rápidamente a ver que había sucedido. Había un cadáver. El Santo las apartó y revisó este inerte cuerpo. Estaba muy asombrado, él sabía quien era este sujeto pero prefirió mantener silencio con respecto a su identidad.

-Aparentemente era un ladrón – inquirió el santo después de revisarlo –, murió por reiterados golpes en la cabeza contra este mueble y unas fuertes mordeduras en el cuello y tórax. Debió estar agonizando por alrededor de unas tres horas con sus pulmones colapsados y una tráquea obstruida por sangre.

            Sora y Hikari mostraron sus más notorias caras de terror. El Santo les trató de tranquilizar con una tierna sonrisa, pero en el contexto en que se encontraban no sirvió de mucho. Finalmente El Santo dijo:

-Yo me hago cargo de estos dos. Ustedes encárguense de lo que iban a conversar y reordenar.

            Las dos se limitaron de asentir con la cabeza. El santo tomó a los dos sujetos por la cabeza y chorreantes de sangre y con uno de ellos desnudo salió para dirigirse a su limusina, algunos espectadores quedaron anonadados al ver a El Santo echar como ropa sucia a estos dos sujetos dentro de su limusina y luego yéndose en ella.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Qué han hecho aquí? –dijo El Santo en un furioso grito al entrar a la secta.

            La Codicia se arrastró por el suelo en forma de cieno para, al estar cerca de El Santo, volver a su fémina figura normal.

-Nos atacaron –dijo sutilmente.

-¿Atacarnos?¿Quién?

-Un ángel, el de la Razón, son los malditos de...

-Koushiro...  Ya habías muerto una vez en las manos de la secta y deseas desafiarla una vez más.

-Santo, tú ya sabías de...

            Una penetrante mirada de enojo de El Santo se clavó en los débiles ojos de La Codicia.

-¡Qué rara eres tú!, aunque dices que me conoces no me conoces, eres uno de los primeros Pecados y aún no me conoces.

            El Santo bufó, La Codicia se percató de los cuerpos que llevaba en sus manos y le preguntó:

-Santo, ¿Qué son esos...?

-No preguntes más, lleva este con La Lujuria y dile que yo lo encontré, que lo analice y me de los resultados.

            La Codicia cogió rápidamente el cuerpo y lo llevó donde La Lujuria, no deseaba seguir siendo retada por El Santo. Lujuria era bueno con ella, tal vez un amor oculto, por eso se apresuró en su búsqueda.

            El Santo siguió avanzando por la secta que se encontraba bastante dañada. De repente vio a La Gula descansando tras la batalla afilándose alguno de sus varios cuernos que salían de su cuerpo. El Santo miró el cuerpo de Yamato, o sea, la copia de Yamato hecha por él mismo. Ya no le servía, se había descontrolado, pero al menos había matado algo que le podría ser útil.

-¡Gula! –gritó El Santo para que prestase atención–. Te traje algo para que puedas comer.

            El Santo arrojó el cuerpo de Yamato al aire y La Gula sin preocuparse mucho de que era el bocado saltó raudamente y cogió el cuerpo en el aire y al caer, provocando un ligero movimiento del suelo, ya había engullido a su víctima.

            El Santo se limitó a sonreír. Siguió caminando por la secta hasta llegar a la sala de los Emisarios Durmientes. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, golpeó sus manos una contra la otra para limpiárselas y abrió la puerta.

            La habitación era bastante lúgubre, varios pilares de cieno por todos lados y sustancias negras y viscosas por el suelo y las paredes. Cerró la puerta. Enclavados en los pilares habían grandes tubos con líquido verde donde se encontraban unas personas; los Emisarios Durmientes. Estos tubos se encontraban dispuestos en formas bastantes estética en el pilar dando la impresión de ser una flor bastante alta. En el centro había un tuno en especial grueso, con un líquido verde azulado y con un sujeto de no más de un metro sesenta de altura, con innecesarios anteojos frente a sus siempre cerrados ojos, un peinado desordenado y un poco de rubia y fina barba se veía brotar de los costados de su redonda cara.  El Santo se acercó a un interruptor cerca de ese tubo. Lo presionó y todo el lugar cambió, exceptuando por el tubo de este sujeto, por un basto campo lleno de flores. De las flores empezó a salir un polen que hizo caer a El Santo en un profundo sueño inmediatamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            El Santo despertó en su sueño en un extraño barrio bastante despoblado y gris, era bastante diferente cada vez que venía. Una pequeña serpiente se le acercó y amigablemente se subió en él, trepando por su cuerpo llegó hasta la cara de El Santo, el cual físicamente no había cambiado mucho en este sueño; alto, tez blanca, pelo negro, ropa muy negra, chaqueta matri.x, y capa encima, la diferencia es que no estaba con su clásico gorro distintivo de los importantes de la secta.

-Como has estado amigo mío – le dijo la serpiente a El Santo.

-Bien, pero tú sabes que prefiero hablarte en tu forma original.

-Esta bien.

            La serpiente saltó de El Santo y mutó para transformarse en el sujeto que estaba en ese tubo.

-Muy bien, Santo, que te trae por mis dominios.

-Necesito que hagas un pequeño trabajo. Revisa mi mente para que puedas enterarte y de paso podrías añadir algún nuevo conocimiento que hayas adquirido en tus robos oníricos.

-Como no.

            Este sujeto puso las manos sobre la cabeza de El Santo, se concentró un poco y el cráneo de El Santo se separó en dos partes y el cerebro dejó su cavidad correspondida para ir flotando a las manos de este individuo. Unas ondas fantasmagóricas salieron de sus manos y recorrieron toda la corteza del cerebro de El Santo. Poco después hizo el proceso inverso y devolvió el cerebro a su lugar original.

-Muy bien, ya sé la misión y agregué algunas cosas robadas a algunos soñadores, ojalá te sean útiles.

-Muchas gracias Xorval, pero solo por precaución, puedes repetir lo que tienes que hacer.

-Muy bien, debo introducirme en los sueños de Mimi, Yamato y Koushiro, y dependiendo los torturaré o les robaré información.

-Mira para allá.

            En el firmamento se veían millones de estrellas, que realmente era la gente del planeta, la gente despierta estaba de color blanco y la dormida y lista para ser atacada de color azul profundo contrastando contra el negro cielo.

-Ese punto, ese otro y ese de más allá son tus objetivos, no puedes fallar, podrías ahorrarnos una gran y costosa guerra si actúas de la manera correcta, pero en especial no tomes riesgos innecesarios.

-No te preocupes, esta misión está en las mejores manos.

-Perfecto, ahora puedo retirarme a dormir, gracias.

-Espera Santo, ¿Puedes cambiar el agua en la que está mi cuerpo?, es que está un poco estancada y el agua azul me relaja bastante para este tipo de misiones.

-¿Y si no quiero? –dijo juguetonamente El Santo.

-Recuerda, Santo que en las asfixiantes y somnolientas redes de la mareas del cieno, las oscuras cavernas de los sueños, los sueños crean sus propios refugios de los pedazos de los despojos de la vida diurna. Y yo, ahí, reino.

-Sí, si...  Xorval, el onírico, poderoso señor de los sueños. Ese discurso lo decías desde antes de ser un Emisario Durmiente. No te preocupes, cambiaré tu agua.

            Y así El Santo despertó en la recámara de los Emisarios, le cambió el agua a su amigo y ya siendo bastante tarde decidió ir a dormir confiando en que Xorval haría bien su trabajo, nunca había fallado, esta no sería la vez que sí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bueno, y que tal? Les gustó el fic? Ojalá que sí. Realmente es bastante tarde por eso tuve que cortar un poco el final, pero no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo será mejor, estas vacaciones trabajaré para complacerlos con estos fics. Tengan suerte, y felices vacaciones para todos. Lean mis Fics y por favor, dejen Reviews. Es la única manera de saber si esta bien todo esto o no. Eso no más...  A sí...  cuidado en sus sueños...  jejeje

Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!

_"Amigo mío, tú alguna vez me dijiste maravillas sobre lo que iba a pasar y construiste en mi un mundo imaginario dentro de la frágil esfera de cristal de mi mente y ahora tú llegas y lo destrozas todo con un beso de falso y cínico amor."_

Koushiro a Joe en "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano"

De Master, the Gambler


End file.
